


The Dark Prince

by TheDarkLover22



Series: The Dark Prince [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apathetic Harry Potter, Barty Crouch Jr. Is a Good Bro, Crack and Angst, Dark Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Goblins, Harry Potter is Adorable, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Kid Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Maledictus!Nagini, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Oblivious Harry Potter, Other, Pairing Won't Happen Until Harry Is Teenage, Parental Nagini (Harry Potter), Pining Draco Malfoy, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Prankster Harry Potter, Protective Nagini (Harry Potter), Protective Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sassy Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), The Goblins Are Good Bros, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Voldemort is Harry Potter's Parent, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLover22/pseuds/TheDarkLover22
Summary: Harry Potter, forgotten twin brother of 'Boy-Who-Lived', beaten into death by his abusive Muggle relatives. But his Magic disagreed to die so early, so it dug deep into his soul and blood and brings out something that will help him survive and live. But the question is.. who will take him from his destined cruel Fate?Tom Marvolo Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort has fallen into deepest of voids because of his addiction to Dark Arts. So when his Prophesied 'Equal' and mortal enemy, who also happens to be keeper of his soul piece, comes to his aid and offer him another chance by helping him recover from the insanity thus filling out the void that has been created by cruel and merciless fate, what he will do? Can he refuse the little green eyed chaos maker who declared himself as his 'son in everything but blood'?PS : All characters belong to author JK Rowling.Tags may change as the story progresses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Goblins & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Nagini & Harry Potter, Nagini & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Theodore Nott & Harry Potter
Series: The Dark Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122575
Comments: 123
Kudos: 727





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This fic will contain mentioned or graphic display of violation, tortures, abuses. Do not proceed if you're not comfortable with them.
> 
> ~ Sometimes you may recognize some words as other author's works, only because they've inspired me. The fic is mine though.
> 
> ~ English is not my first language, in case of any spelling or grammatical mistake, please mention them so I can correct them, but please bear with me and don't be rude.

Bright!

  
So...soo...painfully bright!

  
Who the heck decided it was a good idea to steal the Sun and hide it in his cupboard? Dang it!

  
He silently groaned, biting his lips harshly to stop the pitiful whimper that left his lips. He is still too sore to handle anymore of Uncle Vernon's beating. He will probably die this time.

  
As he was thinking all this, a largely guttural gibberish coming just beside the bed had him snapped his attention to the present. Wait a minute, his bed in the Cupboard certainly didn't feel this soft. And was it blanket on top of him? And who's speaking?

  
Dear Lord, were is he? They can't be _that_ merciful to actually had him admitted in a Hospital this time? Is he finally discovered by someone? Did police came and took him under?

  
His internal monologue and list of questions was again disrupted when a gruffy voice with hard consonant sounds anchoring syllables spoke, "Mr Harry? Can you hear me?"

  
What? Who is that? The speaker doesn't sound remotely...human. Is he dreaming?

  
Instead of asking, he groaned in reply. A gruffy chuckle came before the speaker starting to bark in some gibberish language that made no sense to him. He wanted to struggle and wake up, he truly did, specially when he felt his mouth being parted and some cold liquid is being poured in his mouth forcefully. May be he shouldn't drink whatever his non-human captors are feeding him. May be he should spit it out. But at this point, he felt so thirsty so he didn't even protest, instead drank the honey like liquid greedily and deeply. As soon as the liquid went past his throat, he felt his head being carefully lowered and a warm feeling spreading all over his body. After that, everything went blank.

  


  
Next time he woke up, his body was numb, bordering on soreness around the edges, which only means his injuries are healing. He felt adequately rested. When the thought passed his mind he frowned mentally. What time is it? He can't have enough time to give his skinny body enough rest to heal. Aunt Petunia made sure of that. Or may be they all went out for weekend and locked him in his cupboard?

  
Feeling hopeful, he slowly blinked open his eyes. The brightness was bearable, letting him adjust his eyes. He darted his eyes around, frowning when he noticed a white ceiling that is far to away from his reach. He blinked once, twice, then the unusual blur reduced to usual blur but the white ceiling didn't turn grey, neither did the distance reduce. Wait, he is not in his cupboard? He blinked again, his hand groping for the glass near the pillow for better view.

  
Only to find there're no glasses. 

  
Dang it, where is it? Did he put it somewhere else? But that's not possible. He never put it anywhere other than beside his pillow. He doesn't even has any other place. That's when he noticed the softness of the mattress.

Wait, he is not hallucinating then? He truly is not in his cupboard?

Where is he? Is it really some kind of hospital this time? Nothing else can describe the white coloured room he was in. Besides, its not like he has anywhere else to go.

Ah! Hospital then.

  
"Ah, finally awake, I see."

  
He blinked, looking up to find who entered the room. It was two small humanoid gremlin-like creatures with flat faces, broad noses, pointed ears, wide mouths and small, sharp fangs. One was standing near the door and other - an important looking one approached him. Oh dear Lord, is this some kind of Alien? Did an UFO come and kidnapped him from Private Drive? Or did the Dursleys sell him out? But if he was kidnapped or sold, why did they give him better place than the Dursleys has ever offer?

  
"Who you?" He panicked, his eyes wide with fear, voice crocking and lisping being used for the first time in long time.

  
The alien smirked, "Fret not, little Harry. I am Goblin Healer Sharptooth. You are under my care for now."

  
Hold on - did he just say Goblin?

  
But, Goblins are obviously some mythological animals, they're not real. There's nothing like Magic, Goblins, Vampires or Werewolf in real life, right?

  
Then what...how...

  
But most importantly..

  
"Who's Harry?"


	2. I Am A...What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!

The 'Goblin' stared. He stared right back.

  
The 'Goblin' stared harder. He stared even harder.

  
Then it turn back, making him almost grin in victory...until he barked another 'Goblin' in the room and then rounded on him, then started to poke him with his long finger and pointier than needle finger.

  
"Hey!" He protested, flinching away as he felt something strange is happening around him. Some kind of waves rising, circling him, wrapping him with its tendril. "What is happening?" He yelled, trying to duck their attack and try to sit up.

  
"Stop fighting the Magic, child." The 'Goblin' Healer Sharptooth barked, pushing him back to bed, "I am trying to cast diagnostic charm to know how much memory you've lost."

  
"My memory is just fine." He snapped, "And what are you talking about? What charm? Magic doesn't exist." After saying that, he stopped sort. Why does he sound like he's lisping and hissing again? Thank god aunt and uncle was not there to hear him. With their blank look, he knew the Goblins didn't understood him too, he sighed and repeated the words paying attention to speak in English this time. No body understands him when he switched to the lisping language unintentionally. It made them beat him even harder, declaring it to be 'abnormal'.

  
The 'Goblin' froze, stopping his poking for once and ignoring his lisp, "Who says Magic doesn't exist?"

  
"They don't." He confirmed. "Uncle Vernon says so."

  
The 'Goblin' gave a nasty smile, looking at him with sharp eyes, "I see. Then what is your name, child?"

  
"I am Freak."

  
Healer Sharptooth froze, then narrowed his eyes, "Beg your pardon?"

  
He cleared his throat, "My name is Freak. Freak er, Dursley, I guess." He gave a helpless shrug. He doesn't actually know if he even has a last name. But they're his uncle and aunt, so it explains.

  
Whatever he said seems to unnerve the 'Goblin' as he shifted uncomfortably, exchanging significant looks with other 'Goblins'. "Listen to me Harry," Sharptooth looked at him "First of all, your name is Harry. Not freak. Your 'uncle' is a nuisance to the society who should be locked in Azkaban." He actually growled, which sent a cold shiver down his back.

  
"Harry." He muttered in awe, "My name is Harry." He repeated, too stunned with the discovery to notice what he said about his uncle.

  
"Yes, you're Harry." Sharptooth confirmed patiently, "Secondly, Magic does exist. Its just well hidden from non-magical people for well being of both the party."

  
"Really?" He - Harry, his name is - if what he said is true - interrupted, unable to hold on "Magic exists? And whose well being? I don't understand, I am afraid."

  
"You would understand better given you were left with those Muggle filths." Sharptooth spat the words out. "The way they beat you or starve you when you must have displayed accidental Magic."

  
Harry's brain was swarming trying to catch up with whatever he said. "Muggles?"

  
"Muggles are what we call the non-magical people."

  
"I see," He - Harry gulped, looking down at his hands, "And so you're saying I am a - what? Magical? Wiggle?"

  
"Wizard is the actual term." Sharptooth said with a smile. "You must remember doing something extra ordinary? Something you can't explain to others."

  
"I do." Harry nodded, "I remember how aunt Petunia tried to cut my hair again and again and it grew back overnight every time. I also remember, just a day ago, actually. I was running from Dudley and somehow appeared on the roof of my school. Uncle Vernon was not happy."

  
"I can say." Sharptooth said darkly, "Say, Harry, do you remember anything happening to you after the beating he gave?"

  
Harry frowned, trying to remember, "Er, no actually. Last thing I remember is being thrown against the wall." He said in monotone voice, speaking in third person's view. There's no point hiding it, since Healer Sharptooth seems to know everything. "Why do you ask, Healer Sharptooth?" He asked, staying respectful.

  
Healer Sharptooth seems to be surprised at his respectful tone, "Well then, let me explain a few things then." Harry nodded, listening carefully, "Sometimes, some of the members of Wizarding family shows creature inheritance when they reach maturity, specially wizards with dark core. This is not something weird, or scary thing to happen to a Wizard. Its perfectly normal, in fact they are celebrated and revered. However, some of the wizard - mostly Muggle-born wizards consider them evil and dark, and tries to kill them and inspires others to do the same. But it happens simply because those pathetic fools do not understand how Magic works. And the Light side doesn't even care to teach them the glorious history of Magic. Are you following me, Harry?"

  
"Yes." Harry nodded, wondering why he's telling him this.

  
"A wizard generally gets a creature inheritance when they reach majority. But sometimes, in extreme conditions - like life threatening situations or any other emergencies, a wizard's Magic may force their body to achieve a creature inheritance. You're understanding everything what I am saying, right?"

  
"Yes."

  
"The night your uncle gave you the beating, you almost died, Harry." Sharptooth said in surprisingly gentle voice, "But your magic refused to let you die, so it dive deep into your soul and brought up a gift to save your life."

  
"You're saying, that I have gone through some kind of creature inheritance?" Harry's voice crock incredulously.

  
"It seems so." Sharptooth nodded.

  
Harry frowned, "But, I still feel like a human. How can I be an animal?"

  
Sharptooth smirked, "You have not seen yourself fully, Harry."

  
Harry widened his eyes and started to sit up, Sharptooth raised his hand, "Easy there." Before producing a full body mirror out of nowhere. Harry gawked.

  
"Was that Magic?"

  
"Yes." Sharptooth seems amused.

  
"Wow. Can you teach me?"

  
"You will be taught the finest art of Magic in Hogwarts. Before you ask, its a British school for Wizards. You will go there when you're eleven."

  
"I see." Harry nodded, accepting his glasses back before remembering the reason the mirrors were created. He shifted around and with difficulty, sit up under their careful scrutiny. Harry tried to move his legs, but found they had been bound together. Harry frowned, his hands came into contact with what he could only describe as a smooth, cool, strangely textured surface under blanket. What was that?

  
"What?" Harry muttered, yanking the white blanket away. Instead of staring at legs that were tied together by some weird scaly leather thing, he found what looked like a long tubular object stretching from his waist back up to the bed where it tapered into a fine point. The edge of the textured surface a couple inches below his belly button. It was completely flat against his skin and was just too smooth of a transition from skin to...to scales. A tail.

  
A snake tail. A snake tail that was moving and slashing around starting from his waist all the way down to the tip.

  
"WHAT?" Harry whisper screamed.

  
"Easy there," Sharptooth guffawed.

  
"You're not helping." Harry deadpanned, panic rising. He is a...a snake! A half snake thingy!

  
"A Naga, that's what you are." Sharptooth informed, rolling his eyes, "Rejoice, child. Naga is a true powerful and very rare creature inheritance one comes to."

  
"I see." Harry muttered, feeling the smooth texture that is his tail and staring at the mirror, both fascinated and horrified "And what will I do? I have no parents, they died in car accident, they said."

  
"Oh no, your parents are very much alive." Sharptooth said with a nasty grin.

  
"WHAT??" Harry shrieked so loudly, everyone in the room including Harry himself flinched.

  
Sharptooth barked at one of the Goblin who ran out and bring a portfolio. Sharptooth went through it and produced a - parchment? - and handed it to him, "Its your blood inheritance test result."

  
Harry grabbed the parchment at once, adjusted his glass and started to read.

  
**Name** : Harry James No Name _(Potter by birth, DISINHERITED)_  


 **Status** : Wizard, Alive  


 **Blood Status** : Half blood _(By birth)_  


 **Familiar** : Unknown  


 **Magical core** : Dark  


 **Magical ability** : Metamorphmagus  


 **Creature** : Naga  


 **Family** :

  
 **Birth father** : James Fleamont Potter _(Alive)_  
 **Birth mother** : Lily Evans nee Potter _(Alive)_  
 **Birth twin** : James Charlus Potter Jr. _(Alive, Male)_  
 **Godfather** : Sirius Orion Black _(Alive, DISINHERITED)_  
 **Soul father** : Tom Marvolo Riddle _(Alive)_

  
 **Inheritance** :

  
 **Heir to** -  
Potter - _disinherited_  
Black - _disinherited_  
Gryffindor - _disinherited_  
 **Lord to** -  
Riddle (Muggle) - _By right of conquest_  
Gaunt - _By right of conquest_  
Slytherin - _By right of conquest_  
Peverell - _By right of conquest_  
  
  
  
  
"Disinherited?" Harry muttered in empty tone, hiding his disbelief and hurt.

  
"I guess you do have a long talk due," Sharptooth shrugged, "Hungry?"

  
His stomach growled, replying in his stead.

___________________

  
After wolfing down the offered fruits while listening to the tales of so called 'Dark Lord and his conquests and then so-called famous defeat in his supposed twin brother's hand, Harry sank into his seat with sad expression marring his young face.

  
"Make no mistake child, Magic never lies. Yes we've all listened to the tales of your twin Jim Potter being 'Boy-Who-Lived', but if Magic says it was you who defeated him, then it was you."

  
"How can you say? I don't even know any Magic, how can I kill this Dark Lord person?"

  
"The Dark Lord 'person' as you say," Sharptooth sneered, "is the reason you're alive right now. So you must pay proper respect where it is due. And The Dark Lord is only temporarily defeated, he is not dead."

  
"How?" Harry whispered, "How he's the reason - "

  
"Why do you think we were successful to rescue you after we were alerted of your Creature Inheritance? The Dark Lord is not a mere title people gave him, he is the Lord of Dark side, including every Dark cored wizard and Dark creature. He looks after them. He made arrangement to create charms that will alert us of a new Creature Inheritance and their location and rescue them before light side can kill them."

  
"I see," Harry mused, glancing at his own inheritance paper that said he is a Dark cored too. "Then why did he attack me? Given he will be my Lord too."

  
"That only he can tell, I am afraid."

  
Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. He's too tired to think about it. "Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

  
"That will be The Dark Lord's birth name."

  
Harry gaped, "What?" He yelled, "But- here, it says he's my, er - " He glanced at the parchment, squinting his eyes, "Soul father. What is a soul father?"

"It seems, there are ways of Magic even our ancient Magical knowledge can not understand." Sharptooth revealed grimly, "I am afraid, no matter what the tales are, soul mates are not real. The Dark Lord must has extensive knowledge of Soul Magic, what we deduced is the extensive practice of his Soul Magic ritual has created part of your soul which identifies him as its creator."

  
"I see." Harry sighed, not really understanding, "What you're practically saying that I am probably a result of his some kind of Magical experiment. May be that's why the Potters disinherited me, even if they give birth to me? Or may be he tried to claim me back that night and something went wrong?" God that sounds so complicated.

  
"Cannot say what exactly went wrong that night, but it's not why you're disinherited." Sharptooth shook his head, "You were disinherited because they thought you to be Squib."

  
Harry frowned, "And what's a Squib?"

  
"Squib is a non-magical person born to Wizards." Sharptooth explained, "People thinks them to be shame on their family and its a quite old tradition to cast them off and send them in Muggle World to fend for themselves."

  
"But - " Harry panicked, "You said I am a Magical - "

  
"I did," Sharptooth confirmed, "And you are. They only assumed you to be Squib and casted you off." He explained, "Only if they confirmed it by us."

  
"How do you know so much?"

  
"Its written on your papers." Sharptooth opened the portfolio again, searching through it and producing his disinheritation paper. "They were closed contract, but to know your identity when we did the blood test, we reopened it." Harry hummed and started to read it, his chest shearing with the hurt he felt. He could have parents, and a twin brother. But no, they had to went and cast him off declaring him to be - Harry squinted his eyes, "Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

  
"The Light Lord." Sharptooth sneered in disgust, "Headmaster to Hogwarts school and source to our problem. He's the one standing between us Dark creatures and our rights."

  
"It says here he confirmed me to be Squib." Harry muttered darkly. "Could it be because he may know I am soul son of the Dark Lord?"

  
"Unlikely. He would have preferred to manipulate you or may be kill you."

  
"I....see...." He sighed, closing his eyes with resignation, "So it seems, for my continuous survival, I will have to go to The Dark Lord AKA my father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my story.. Kudos & comments please!


	3. Babysteps

Harry Riddle sighed softly, rubbing his head with his hand as he put the book down and let his eyes drift away towards the view of his window, the garden. It has been a week since he woke up in the Gringotts and found himself in completely different World. A magical world, where he actually belong. After finding out he has a soul father and looking through the properties his father owned - technically he owned them now by right of conquest - but he would rather not remember that and instead choose to belief he owned them because he is practically son of Dark Lord Slytherin, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle. Among the properties he choose to live in what they called 'Riddle Manor', as per suggestion of Sharptooth. According to him, very limited people know the real name of The Dark Lord and even fewer people know about this manor, so he will be safest here when his soul father is not around yet.

  
Harry sighed, looking at the garden where he can see Bailey, an unclaimed House Elf that Sharptooth recommended for him, and asked him to say some what he called 'bonding words' to claim her. He kept looking at her as she was working in the garden, tending the vegetables patches and newly implanted fruit trees in one of her new periwinkle blouse and floral skirt, a work uniform so her cloths do not get dirty and gloves that Harry recommended for her instead of the old dirty pillow case she was wearing. The Goblins has filled some Muggle official works and fired the old gardener, then set up and renowned the old privacy wards around Riddle Manor for his safety. With the House Elf - Bailey, Riddle Manor soon return to its previous glory, even though he hasn't seen it yet.

Thanks to the proper care of Bailey and regular visit and potions from Healer Goblins, Harry - who was practically bedridden - started getting better. His internal organs and bones started to heal properly. The more he's getting healthier, the more brighter his emerald scales has shone. Bailey fussed over him, practically forced him to stay on bed and drowned him in potions after potion and bullied him into eating until he felt like bursting. She also took care of his bathroom needs using some sort of bedpan after Harry experienced a rather embarrassing discovery of the end of his urinary and digestive system. Harry had never been so mortified before.

  
He was eight years old, damn it. He do not need bedpan! But apparently both his fate and Bailey begged to differ.

  
At least she brought him some beginners books on Magic, snakes and creature inheritance from Magical bookstores to keep him occupied using one of his father's vault. But she couldn't find any books on Nagas, given they are Dark creature and apparently has 'kill on sight' order so books on them are forbidden. Even Healer Sharptooth can not tell him much, other than few basic facts like his diet is mostly consists of raw vegetables and meat at first and that he can go back on being two legs and hide the scales of his body after his body is done getting healed, but how - that he can't explain in details.

  
He also informed him what being Metamorphmagus means when he asked. Apparently, growing his hair once could have been considered accidental magic, but doing them again and again is not. Harry was amazed to hear that. If Sharptooth didn't inform him, he probably would never have find out.

  
Ecstatic with the news, as soon as Sharptooth left, Harry asked Bailey for a mirror and tried to change his hair. To his surprise, change of hair color came as easy as breathing, the problem occurred while changing the size.

  
When Harry concentrated too hard on changing the hair size, at first he felt some tickling sensation ran through his scalp and when he opened his eyes, he found his hair has become so long that has well crossed past where it was supposed to be his waist.

  
Harry wanted to hide in his room and never come out.

  
To his amazement, Bailey looked truly delighted when she found him and offered him a proper hair cut. Harry was skeptical at first, understandably so after Petunia - but decided to give it try as a benefit of doubt given she's much more better than aunt Petunia in every aspect. In a minute she prepared a chair with different kinds of scissors, big mirror and a wash basin. And he was not disappointed, when he examined his hair in the mirror after Bailey cut them and shaped them and washed them thoroughly, then styled them.

  
It fell to his shoulder blades in waves now, surrounding his face giving it a volume, the weight of it helped a little to control the birds nest that his hair normally was. He liked it better, he decided and Bailey burst out crying when he profusely thanked her.

  
But after the blunder, he decided to not use the ability anymore. Well, at least until they find his father, given he is a brilliant Wizard who can explain stuff to him and guide him properly and a Naga himself, and they promised to search for him when he offered them golds.

  
But the question is how. No one has seen him for seven years. Will they find even him?

  
Of course they can. Harry refused to think about otherwise. They can do magic, even better than other Wizards that are his father's followers - as they claimed. They will be able find him.

  
But what if The Dark Lord doesn't want to do anything with him? He was, after all, an unplanned product of his experiment, as Sharptooth said.

  
Harry shook his head, refusing to think about them. He had spent his whole life on his own, living off the scraps. He can do the same until he knows enough magic to fend for himself. If The Dark Lord truly looks after every Dark Creatures, at least he can give spare him a small roof to live under, and give him at least few pieces of meat? If not, he will have to learn how to hunt and may be build a hut near the forest, he mused as he stared at the forest. May be Bailey will help him build it and bring him meat and some fruits until he learned to hunt?

  
_But before everything, he needs to learn how to slither first_ , he thought as he looked back at his tails. While trying to recover last week, he had enough time to explore himself.

  
His big tail was at least five feet long, covered with beautiful deep emerald color with shiny darkish edges around each scale. Each scales glittered in different shades of green under light as if covered in emerald dust every time he shifted or move a muscle. There also were scales spattered along his sides and his belly button. There were even a few patches of scales on his arms, collar bone, neck, and on his back, as Bailey described.

  
He even had a snake like slit in his tongue, which resulted in his continued lisping whenever he talked. His ears had become pointier. He also had retractable claws that could slice through wood and metal pretty easily. He has also noticed that inside of his mouth has become darker in shade, as well his pupil which became wider and more dark.

  
Harry had also noticed that if he's angry or scared, which happened when Goblin Healer Sharptooth informed him what Light Lord and light side could do to him if they ever discovered him, long fangs would descend from weird holes in his gums above his regular teeth. They would also drip what he assumed was venom which continued to freak him out further. But thankfully Sharptooth has assured him that no snake venom ( _except Basilisk, he immediately researched about the kind and was thankful to find it's rarest species, almost extinct_ ), specially his own - would ever harm him. At least he has a weapon to defend himself in case of needs.

  
But he had not tried walking - or slithering, since he had found out about his tail. But its about time he starts practicing, given he feels much better than he has felt since he can remember. Even though he's still skinny to the bone.

  
He put the books aside, then grabbed the rims of the window, pushing his tails off the bed using his hands. It was weird trying to stand up when he didn't have legs. Harry turned so that he had his hands pressed against the wall before trying to get his tail under him to push himself up using the support on wall.

  
The feeling of controlling such a long appendage was indescribable and extremely hard. Harry pushed away from the wall and tried to lunge forward at the same moment he tried to slither like he'd seen real snakes do.

  
He ended up flat on the ground with his nose smacking where it had impacted the floor.

  
How on earth did all those snakes make slithering look so easy?!

  
Apparently his little experiment didn't go unnoticed by ever vigilant and watchful eyes of Bailey who arrived with a pop looking semi hysterical. "Master Harry! How many times Bailey be telling you no up from bed?" Bailey glowered, shaking his tiny little fist, "Master Harry must stay in bed." Wish snap of her finger, Harry with his long tail and broken dignity floated back to bed. "why yous hurting yous?" Bailey wailed.

  
Harry wanted to hide under the blanket - if possible, the bed - and never come out. "I needed to learn to slither, Bailey." He mumbled guiltily and to be honest a little scared. You can't argue against a fist!

  
Bailey gave him a narrow-eyed look and made a tiny 'humph' sound, then snapped her finger, a vial of potion appeared infront of him. "Yous needing yous potion now."

  
He sighed and uncorked it and downed without protest. Bailey can be persistent if she wants something done. After gulping it down, Bailey disappeared, but not before reprimanding him, "Before walking, you must heal first."

  
He guessed she's not wrong, but at least he can try practice moving his tail now. May be if he can move his tail to, say, towards the front wall?

  
When he tried to get his tail to move over to the front wall, the new appendage ended up just wriggling and writhing on the bed for a little bit while he tried to work out how the muscles moved. He noticed, the further down his tail was though, the less control he seemed to have.

  
At one point his tail got tangled up around itself and Harry had to stop and turn his attention on untangling the new appendage with his hands. As he fought with the writhing new limb, he caught himself petting at the sparkling emerald green scales. He sighed and decided it's enough practice for now.

  
He needs babysteps to learn babystep.  
  


  
  
For the next week, Harry slowly, but surely taught himself to use his tail to move around. To his consternation, slithering required a lot more work than just swishing his tail back and forth along the floor. He had to start the movement at his hips and let the movement ripple down his tail. His tail also didn't remain flat on the floor; instead it lifted up a little at intervals and would come back down to push him forward.

  
There were so many little movements going on that when Harry tried to think about it, he would trip himself up and end up falling on his face and a semi hysterical Elf will pop in and start scolding him while pushing him on bed. It took forever just to teach himself to just stop thinking about moving his tail when he wanted to move.

  
The room he had chosen for himself - it was practically the first guest room he could find - was too small to really get any real practice in, even if compared to the cupboard he was used to before, this room is practically luxurious given all the space and light and air coming from the big window. So even though he had taught himself how to slither around, his movements were rather slow and stiff. Harry found he had better control of his movements if he sauntered and swung his hips back and forth like a girl does in those television series Dursleys used to watch.

  
But now, he has succeed in persuading Bailey enough to let him roam in the garden. Goblins had put privacy wards around the manor, promising him that Muggle or any unwanted visitors will not come anywhere near Riddle Manor, so it was safe for him to roam in the garden.

  
He slowly started swinging his hips from side to side to get his tail moving. It felt strange, and oddly exhilarating, for his scales to slide across the dirt, leaves, and sticks that littered the ground. He could feel every little dip and rise in the dirt no matter how small. Harry started to become more confident with his movements. as he moved around. Slowly he crossed the garden and proceed towards the forest. Harry knows the wardline is extended towards the forest too, given the forest ground belongs to Riddles. So he's safe there.

  
Harry entered the forest, going deeper. The surrounding area was silent except for the birds' wings flapping and twittering. As he entered a fallen log caught his attention, urging him to climb it over. The scales of his tail scraped across the soft and wet wood and purely out of curiosity he wrapped his tail around the fallen log, wanting to know how strong they are. His tail dug into the dirt several times until he firmly wrapped his tail around the log and then Harry tensed his muscles as tightly as he could.

  
The dead tree cracked and splintered quickly under the strength of his tail and Harry couldn't help but giggle excitedly at the broken and mangled wood. He'd never been so strong before, so being able to crush things with his tail left him oddly smug and excited.

Only if he had the chance to crush those walrus Dursleys like this. If he really was stuck being a creature then at least he was a strong creature that could protect and defend him with strength of his muscle and has deadly venom. He wondered how strong will become when he is much healthier and grown up. He will also have magic to back him up. He almost felt giddy.

  
He giggled softly for a moment before excitedly glanced around, finding another log to wrap his tail around and crush. More giggles escaped him as he crushed one thing after another. It was not long before he started to tire. Harry grinned broadly. A week before he probably would have crashed right after first log, but now he's getting so much better! He can't wait to reach his optimal health and see what else he can do with his new power and Magic.

  
Not wanting to return too soon, he sank down closer to the ground and sat back in the coils of his tail, enjoying the Sun on his face. He never really had the chance to proper Sunbath, all he had was the time he worked in the garden back in private drive. Bailey popped in and offered him a platter full of guava and apple. He took the plate without protest and started to munch as he enjoyed the Sun.

  
He isn't sure how much time has passed, but opened his eyes when he felt the familiar tingling sensation in the back of his mind that tells him someone has entered inside the ward. He flickered his tongue and scented the air, grinning when he scented his Goblin friend. He had grown accustomed to his scent, given the number of time he visited including the first time in Gringotts. He uncoiled himself and started to slither back home.

  
"Healer Sharptooth," Harry grinned widely truly happy to see him, supporting himself against a cherry tree, "May your gold ever grow."

  
"And may your coffers overflow, little Harry." Sharptooth nodded, smiling softly at the little Wizard. In past weeks he has grown fond of the little wizard. He has always been so polite, respectful and humble that he could not help himself. In his defense, Harry is more than just a simpleton Wizard, he is a Naga, and has a truly intelligent and curious mind seeking out for knowledge, and a strong personality that the Muggles hasn't been able to break, so he allowed himself to grow the fondness. "I see you've successfully taught yourself to slither."

  
"I guess so." Harry glanced back at his tail sending a little movement ripples along the appendage, watching the scale glitter. He never grew tired of watching them shine.

  
"I brought you good news."

  
Harry gasped, glancing back at him. There could be only one news that is considered _good news_ at the moment, "You guys found my father?"

  
Sharptooth grinned, "Indeed."


	4. The Homunculus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ":Parseltongue:"

"What." Harry deadpanned, staring at the _thing_ infront of him.

It was scaly-looking, a pale as white board, raw, a little bit blueish. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face snake-like and without an ounce of hair, with gleaming crimson red eyes as they stared right back at him. Instinctively Harry flickered his tongue, scenting him, blinking in surprise when he tasted the darkness, the allure of his aura - which he now knows is his Magic - the pain and extreme wariness. And yet, so familiar to his own.

Kin.

He truly is his Magical father, given the similarities in their Magic. And understandingly wary of him. To be honest, is he not wary of the man too? They do not know each other, after all. May be he doesn't even know he is his son.

"This is homunculus form of The Dark Lord, that we helped create with Magic from his wraith." The Goblin King explained patiently at the horrified child infront of him. The said child broke his eye contact with The Dark Lord's homunculus to stare at him.

"I didn't know my father had become a wraith, Healer Sharptooth said he was defeated, not killed." He said frustrated, scratching his itchy scar that was continuously prickling since their arrival. Why would his scar behave like that? It never did before.

"Oh, The Dark Lord is very much alive, he has only lost his body. He only needs to create a proper body."

Yeah, said in such way as if it was only child's play to create his father's body for an eight years old who didn't even know existence of Magic a month before. Heck, he hadn't even mastered the slithering yet! "But - " Harry's panic reaching almost astronomical height, voice turning high pitched and understandingly hysterical, "How he will create a body in this helpless form? I don't even know enough magic yet. What if I mess up? What if I accidentally kill him again? What if I - "

"Do not fret, child." Goblin King grunted, cutting of his rambles, "I am sure when he is healthy and has enough energy, he will share some of his knowledge with us. Bailey and Healer Sharptooth will help you taking care of your father until that happens."

Harry nodded feeling dumb, useless, worthless; staring at his fathers' helpless baby form as the Goblin King and his guards left with the Floo. He can't help but feel sympathy, not long ago he too was in same position, having beaten down and not even knowing how to walk. He flickered his tongue again.

His father smells of confusion and increased wariness. And pain. _Lots_ of pain. "Father? Can you understand me?"

The crimson red eyes blinked slowly, staring straight ahead. Harry sighed, before sitting on his own coils infront of the comfortable wheel chair like seat where they had deposited his father.

"Er, Bailey?" He called out and his loyal friend appeared with a pop, "Do you think father needs anything? I smell only pain from him."

"Master Harry may try give him some soup? Healer Goblins says Master Dark Lord need soup with potions many times a day."

"Probably good idea, can you bring me some? I will try feed him. And check the list he gave you, see if he has some pain reliever potion for him."  
Bailey bowed and popped back. Harry looked back at the fire cackling in the living room where they were, not noticing the gigantic snake that came slithering in and raised its head, staring at him in eye level. When it spoke, Harry squeaked out in surprise, he quickly spun around to hiss threateningly at whatever had snuck up on him. His fangs were once again out and venom dripped down his chin in thick drops.

" _:Put those away hatchling, and answer my question:_." The yellow slit eyes of a viper snake, gigantic - at least fifteen feet long stared back at him equally threateningly. Harry couldn't help but glance at her shiny midnight black scales appreciatively - she's rather beautiful.

" _:I am afraid I didn't catch your question.:_ " Harry felt his fangs retract and he wiped the back of his hand against his chin to get the lingering venom off. He didn't know his father enough, definitely not enough to antagonise his possible pet snake. She could be another Naga, may be her wife or something? Damn it, is his father even married?

" _:I asked who are you? I noticed you calling Tom as your father, but Tom has no child.:_ "

" _:I did not know snakes could understand English.:_ " Wow, his father has a demanding snake who calls him Tom, and knows him enough to know he has no child. Definitely a Naga, probably his wife. Does that mean she is his mother?

Apparently she didn't appreciate his cheeky reply as she hissed threateningly. Harry sighed, " _:I am not his birth child, more like his...soul child.:_ "

The snake tilted its head, looking a bit confused.. Dear God, is it even normal for a snake to look confused? But since when his life has considered a normal one? Harry shrugged it off. " _:What do you mean by that?:_ "

" _:I am afraid I do not understand that myself, the Goblins did a test and confirmed me as son of soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Since I have no one else, I asked for their help to bring back my father.:_ " Was all he could tell before Bailey popped in with a trey, with big bowl of creamy chicken soup and spoon and two vials of potion and informed him to give the potion for pain after he's fed. Harry nodded in thanks when Bailey conjured a baby table to hold the trey infront of his father. Harry switched his position and coiled up comfortably, then grabbed the vial of potion.

"Father? Can you try open your mouth? You need to drink the potion and then some soup, then potion for your pain."

His father's homunculus form had a calculating gleam as he stared at him, probably judging if he's trustworthy. A long minute passed, then he slowly opened his mouth. Harry smiled and gently pour the potion in his mouth, and massaged the throat helping him gulp it, the same way he has noticed Healer Sharptooth massage him when he couldn't gulp down anything.

He swallowed multiple times before finally the potion is gone in his stomach. Harry mentally cheered at the success then grabbed the bowl of steaming creamy soup.

The giant snake watched him like a hawk as he slowly but patiently fed him, occasionally wiping his mouth with napkin when the liquid dribbled out. After almost half bowl is finished, he turned his face refusing to eat anymore. Harry wiped his face clean with the napkin, offering him the pain reliever potion then called Bailey who popped back with the trey.

" _:Um, should I try shift him to a bed?:_ " Harry shifted back to snake language without noticing.

 _":That would be a good idea.:_ " The gigantic snake agreed. That bring back another question though.

" _:But where should I put him? I don't want him far away in case he needs anything.:_ "

" _:Then take him to your den, we three will be in same den.:_ "

Harry nodded, that would be a good idea. He carefully picked up the bundle of blanket with his father in his arms, then started to slither out of the living room to his room next door, thankfully not too away. The snake following him. After studying him move, she spoke up.

" _:You're moving your tail wrong. You are not a worm slinking through dirt or a fish flopping about. Think of your tail as a ripple going down your spine. Going up and down against the ground and spreading out from your center.:_ "

Harry rose an eyebrow in surprise, but careful enough not to drop his father as he deposited him in the middle of his bed, ensuring he is covered in blanket, before turning towards the snake. " _:Oh? Can you teach me how to slither perfectly then?:_ "

" _:Hmph,:_ " She gauged him up and down, " _:You are a skinny one, do you not eat enough?:_ "

 _":I told you, I had no one to look after me properly. After my muggle guardian beat me to death, my Magic brought out my creature inheritance and the Goblins took me away, where I found about my soul father:_ "

She looked at him with a blank stare before nodding slowly, " _:Fine, I will teach you how to be a proper snake, hatchling. What is your name?_ "

" _:Harry.:_ "

" _:Hello Harry, I am Nagini.:_ "

Harry beamed happily, delighted having his fathers' pets' approval, " _:Are you hungry? I could ask Bailey to bring some rabbit for you too. Do you like rabbits?:_ "

" _:Rabbit is fine.:_ " Nagini tilted her triangular head, " _:But I like to catch my own prey, you do not have to worry about me, hatchling. And where are your cloths? You're still a human, it is improper to not wear cloths.:_ "

" _:I know.:_ " Harry shrugged, sinking down on his curls near the fireplace, " _:I have my muggle cousin's cast off, but they make my scales and the surrounding skin itch and red._ :"

" _:Ah.:_ " Nagini nodded her head looking thoughtful in very un-snake like fashion, " _:I remember Tom's time as new Naga. Scales are too sensitive to cheap cottons and silks. You'll need your cloths made of either pure goblin made silk, or buy them from Naga tribes or create as per your own need.:_ "

Harry blinked, " _:Wow, you know a lot for a snake. Unless, you're a Naga yourself..?:"_ He trailed off.

" _:I am not a Naga,:_ " Nagini shook her head, slithering towards him and curling on the rug infront of fireplace, " _:I am a Maledictus.:_ "

Harry frowned, " _:What is that?:_ "

" _:A 'Maledictus' is a carrier of a blood curse which will ultimately destine the cursed to transform permanently into a beast form, or in my case, snake.:_ "

Harry blinked, then gaped at her, " _:Wait, are you saying that you actually were a human, cursed to be snake?:_ "

 _":Yes.:_ " 

" _:That's horrible! Who'd put that kind of terrible curse on you?:"_

" _:Some bad wizard I'd rather not think about.:_ " Nagini glared at him, warning him not to continue. Harry nodded, that he can understand, not wanting to talk about those who made his life miserable.

" _:Is that why you hate wizards? Then why are you stuck with my father?:_ "

" _:Tom,:_ " Nagini said, giving a quick glance at the bed, " _:is different. When we met, the curse didn't took its effect. Tom was kind enough to offer me a place to stay warm and protection when I needed it most. I am forever in debt to him. I won't leave him until my dying breath.:_ "

Nagini didn't look at Harry as she finished her tale. Harry slowly turned, staring at the fireplace. Sounds of woods cackling filled the room, keeping the peoples warm but not breaking their inner musing. Harry couldn't help but actually feel sorry for her. Being stuck as snake for the rest of your life .. Harry can't imagine a life like that. He is stuck as half snake and already going into semi hysterical stage mourning for his legs.

" _:You love my father, right?:_ " Harry suddenly asked. 

Nagini actually twitched at the sudden question, turning her head to look at him, " _:Why do you think so?:_ "

 _":Just a hunch,:_ " Harry shrugged, he didn't really has any proof. " _:Say, if you weren't stuck as snake, you and my father could have end up married, right?:_ "

Nagini huffed, looking back at the fireplace, " _:I wouldn't count my stars on that, Tom's asexual.:_ "

" _:Ase - what?:_ "

 _":Oh for the love of..,:_ " Nagini sighed, shaking her head " _:Its a term you'll learn the meaning of when you're older.:_ "

" _:...right.:_ " Harry gave her a skeptical look, but relented. For now.

" _:Tell me more about father.:_ "  
  


  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  


  
After feeding his father the potion and soup for second time after two hours, Bailey brought his lunch. Harry thought about going to dining hall for it, but decided against it and asked Bailey to bring them in the living room. Nagini rose her head, looking at the dishes while flickering her tongue.

": _Hatchling, you're eating only meats?:_ "

" _:I ate enough fruits as snacks.:_ " Harry defended himself, feeling like a scolded child.

" _:That's not enough, ask the elf to bring you raw eggs, milk and at least few salad.:_ " Nagini hissed, displeased.

" _:Milk?:_ " Harry scrunched his nose, disgusted. For some reason, he hated the smell of milk.

" _:You're just a hatchling, you need lots of milk.:_ " Nagini glared, as if daring him to say no.

" _:I never had milk, it was the only thing I was happy that aunt Petunia didn't let me.:_ " Harry shrugged defensively, before asking Bailey informing her about updates on his diets, not noticing how Nagini froze at his confession. Bailey looked ecstatic to know his diet has a new variation and bring them within five minutes.

Harry stared at the uncooked egg, not knowing how much he'd like the taste of raw egg or how he will eat it. He decided to make a little crack on its head with back of spoon and then pour it in his mouth as if drinking from a glass. To his surprise, the slimy, slightly sulfury sweet bitter thing didn't taste as bad as he thought it would be. Harry licked his lips and picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and washed it down.

" _:Not the juice, drink the milk, hatchling.:_ " Nagini, who was following his every move carefully, chided.

Harry grimaced, his tongue darting out and tasting the scent of it. He still hates it.

" _:After drinking them, eat piece of meat. It will take the taste away.:_ " Nagini advised and Harry widened his eyes mildly. Now that's a good idea.

" _:Why are you caring for me, Nagini?:_ " Harry asked as he picked up the glass full of milk.

" _:Well, if you're Tom's hatchling, then you're my hatchling as well,:_ " If Nagini had shoulders, she would have shrugged, " _:And after Tom went and blow himself, he can not take the proper care you need to rectify everything those awful Muggles did to you, so it's my responsibility to look after both of you and our den.:"_

Harry froze, looking at her wide eyed, feeling overwhelmed and deeply touched. No one has ever wanted to take care of him before. Did Nagini truly meant that? She being snake doesn't matter, obviously. Our den. Harry likes the word.

" _:So, you'll become my mum?:_ " Harry felt his voice crock with intense emotions, eyes glistening. Involuntarily tongue darting out, scenting the earthly smell of kin with hints of burning wood that tasted safe and older - Nagini the Maledictus. Not that he minds, not when he has been denied affection and belonging his whole life.

Nagini, who was curled up on the rug while inspecting the food he was eating, froze. " _:Finish the milk, hatchling.:_ " She flickered her tongue.  
That's not a yes, neither a no. Harry smiled inwardly, and decided to tease her, " _:Yes mum.:_ "

Nagini rolled her eyes in a very un-snake way, which resulted almost rolling her huge triangular neck and slithered off, joining his father in the bed and coiled up around him. Harry watched her slithering in such a regal and perfect poise way - never having the opportunity to look a snake so closely. He finished rest of his meal quickly.

" _:Come on Harry, you're still a hatchling. Hatchlings need their naps:_ " Nagini informed him. Harry nodded, not having energy left to argue. He was feeling sleepy, and the bed looked warm enough. He watched as the dishes vanishes with the House Elf magic and stood, slithering toward his bed.

Nagini watched him, then decided, " _:Later, I will teach you how to slither and use your tail like a true serpent.:_ "

" _:Yes, mum.:_ " Harry said happily, glad to finally have a guide. Nagini, who was uncoiling herself to make space for him, froze yet again. But to his secret delight, she didn't comment. He flickered his tongue, wishing to know how she's feeling. Even though snake's feelings are rather dull than other creatures, he can tell she's pleased, hopeful and determined.

Harry smiled and joined in the bed, coiling himself around the giant viper and pulled the cover on them, adjusting so three of them stay warm. His scar has stopped prickling since his father fall asleep. The bed was big enough to adjust a baby like homunculus, and two snakes. Harry thought he'd feel awkward to join them in bed, but when Nagini's long and big coils wrapped him gently and brought him closer to them, he can't help but purr in content.

Warm. Kin.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was a big triangular head coming to rest on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how bad I am to write about feelings and stuff *grinning sheepishly, peeking from behind the curtains*. Please bear with me?


	5. The Little Family Of Four

Harry mumbled something incoherent as he shifted in sleep, burying his face in the nice, soft and warm pillow. He was about to roll over when he found some weight is pressing him down on the bed. At the resistance, he frowned in sleep, then slowly became aware of the bed softer than his mattress in the cupboard and pillow much fluffier. And the warmth and comfortable he was. And the taste of kin in the air. Harry become a little confused. It's not everyday he wakes up feeling so comfortable, and warm. And content.

Then the memories came rushing by. Was that real?

Harry turned his head to look around, and discovered the dead weight on his chest is Nagini's head. Or should he say, mum?

Harry smiled, liking the word. Mum. Yes, he has a mum now, and he will keep calling her mum. He remembers how aunt Petunia used to preen and pamper his cousin when Dudley called her mum. Does all mums do that? He doesn't know, he never had a mum before. But Nagini does seem to be caring and loving enough. Look how she's hugging him as they took naps together. Even aunt Petunia never took naps with Dudley while cuddling him.

Then again, they're ordinary muggles, not a family full of Nagas and Maledictus.

Speaking of other Naga...

Harry turned to look at his father's still sleeping form. Wanting to know if he's feeling better, Harry took a big gulp of air. Oh yes, no pain, just a little numbness. And comfortable. Good then, Harry thinks as he turned toward the coil as thick as an adult man's thigh, and slowly runs his hand on the shiny scales. Without realizing, he started to pet them and trace them, scratching a little earning a pleased hiss from his mum.

" _:Good hatchling.:_ " Nagini slurred sleepily, flickering her tongue and tasted his cheek as if kissing him. Harry let out a soft giggle and focused on exploring her mum's scales. His attention caught the long and narrowed, slightly twitching tail.

Curious, he went to grab the tail. That exact moment, Nagini moved her tail, making him miss it. Harry giggled softly, entertained, and tried again. This time, Nagini twisted her tail and it slipped past his hand. Harry choked out another giggle, and tried once more. Nagini, who was now watching him with amusement glittering in her slit beady eyes, moved her tail just in time, and Harry laughed.

" _:Go back to sleep, you two._ :" A soft, raspy and unfamiliar voice spoke up, sounding exhausted.

At first, both Harry and Nagini froze in their little game, blinking at each other. Then at the same time, both of them remembered the third of their den.

" _:Tom:_ " / " _:Father:_ " They both shouted together, turning to look at the homunculus form of The Dark Lord who's looking at them with his vibrant red eyes irate and exasperate.

" _:You can talk now:_ " Harry gushed. He thought it'd take days for him to be able to talk.

" _:Yes, but not much, I tire easily.:_ " His father eyed him, still wary of him.

" _:Oh.:_ " Harry nodded a little dejected, feeling like rejected, even though he does not blame him. " _:I am Harry, by the way. I am your soul son.:_ "

The Dark Lord stared at him, eyes narrowed with suspicion, demanded, " _:Explain.:_ "

" _:Healer Sharptooth says, your Magical experiment on soul created part of my soul. Which makes you father of my soul.:_ "

The Dark Lord stared at him, a small shaky hand reaching towards him touching the scar on his forehead. " _:Harry Potter, one of the Potter twin.:_ "

Harry flinched and let out an agitated hiss, stumbling away from the touch when his scar pulsed and felt like someone just stabbed his head. He started to furiously scratch it, making it puffy and inflamed red, only stopping when Nagini wrapped her tail around his wrist and hold him down. He let out a whimper, weakly thrashing on the bed, his slender build and still compromised health having no match against a fifteen feet viper. The intense pain overwhelming him.

" _:Intriguing.:_ " His father noted, though he didn't attempt to touch his scar again.

Harry collapsed, coiling in his tails heaving a relieved sigh when the pain suddenly vanished. He lay there, panting and breathing heavily for few minutes, focusing on the way Nagini flickered her tongue against his cheeks as if assuring her hatchling and softly hissing to calm down. When he came around, he found mum looking at him worriedly, as well his father who was studying him with his unique and vibrant red eyes. Then he remembered his question. 

_":I was birth Potter, yes, but then they went ahead disinheriting me declaring me Squib, which I am not, by the way. I can do Magic, so I am a Wiggle, just like you.:_ " He said and promptly changed his hair color into vibrant pink; ignoring his father's frozen reaction at the term 'Wiggle', " _:See?:_ "

" _:Turn back, hatchling!_ :" Nagini demanded; rearing up hoods flaring, offended by the disgusting color. " _:Are you trying to blind me?:_ "

" _:Sorry, mum:_ " Harry bit his lips to stop himself from burst out laughing and turned his hair back to his original color. Then turned to look at his father expectantly. He sighed.

" _:I can only confirm that when I am back to optimal health, I am afraid. I am tired.:_ "

" _:I think you need another dose of potion and soup, hold on.:_ " Harry said, before focusing on switching to English, "Bailey?"  


\-------------------------------

  
" _:A green mamba, that's what you are.:_ " The Dark Lord informed the child Naga as he watched him practice slithering in correct way in the garden with Nagini and bickering on who has more dangerous venom.

" _:Really?:_ " Harry glanced at him wide eyes, before looking back at the viper, " _:Hear that, mum? I am one of the deadliest snake, a mamba!:_ " Harry preened. Nagini rolled her eyes and flicked her tail on his forehead.

" _:Focus on moving only your tail without moving your whole length. And vipers are deadly as well, right Tom?:_ " She turned to look at him who was looking at them, amused. At her word, he was quick to defend himself, " _:Don't look at me, I was an albino cobra myself. We all are deadly with extremely potent venom.:_ "

At his words, both mother and son preened and busied themselves in further practice. Nagini now teaching him how to pounce on prey using his agility and speed.

Days has passed after Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka The Dark Lord Voldemort has returned in homunculus form created by his own Magic and helped by the Goblins. Since day one, Harry has been taking good care of him, probably better than any of his followers would do without a single hesitation or even a grimace. He probably knows how it feels to be stuck helpless, after all. With the continued nurture and care, not to mention the Magic stabilizer and nutrient potions that the Goblin Healers brewed specifically for his situation has helped him a lot. Now Voldemort could talk longer than before, even sometimes may use simplest form of Magic, even though he still gets tired and has to rest after that. But times like this, lounging in garden under the afternoon Sun seems to calm him enough, thus further stabilizing his core.

If only he had his Wand. 

He felt exposed and naked without his loyal Wand. And extremely wary. Technically he knows he needs to contact Wormtail to retrieve his wand, but he has no means to contact the disgusting rat. He will need someone with the mark to summon him.

But who he can use to summon? He doesn't know who is still loyal to him and who will not try take advantage of his weakened form. Everything has destroyed since the Samhain night. He needs to regroup.

Speaking of that night...

Voldemort glanced up, looking at the laughing child Naga infront of him, playing and chasing after Nagini as she tempts and calls the child towards her as a mother calls her toddler try to toddle to her arms. He knows without a doubt that this is the real Prophecy child. Not the other Potter twin, nor the Longbottom child. He can feel the level of power in him. He has felt the same in only one person in his whole life, and that has been him. No doubt he will grow to be his equal, and with the Naga inheritance, even more so.

And then he had to come to him and dare to claim himself to be his son?

Voldemort can still remember what he has seen in the child's mind. He has no intention of turning against him, in fact he is planning to build and stay in a _hut_ near the forest after he's back in his true body. Needless to say, this piece of information caught him off guard a bit, and also stirred something constricting deep inside him. Voldemort narrowed his eyes suspiciously, not knowing what was the feeling and not liking it for what it was, as he watched Harry tackled Nagini on the ground and they both fall at the fast impact, tripping on their own coils and roll over, laughing. Ah, as fast as a true mamba. Quite impressive. Also, he hasn't seen Nagini so...happy before.

Focus, Voldemort.

Voldemort scowled, looking at the distance as another dark haired and green eyed image popped up infront of his eyes. So similar to him.. But he shook it off. No. He has been his imagination, nothing else.

Not the right shade, not the right face.

At that moment, the Elf popped in with trey full of food and soup for him and conjured a big table infront of him, "Time for dinner. Master Harry, Should I feed Master Dark Lord sir this time?"

The child looked up, eyes still full of residual excitement and laughter after playing with Nagini. "No, I will feed him." He said, trying to untangle himself from the coils of knot. Nagini unhelpfully cooing amusedly at his disgruntled look, making his work even more difficult. But Voldemort knows what she's doing. This way he will have more control on his tail.

After all, she has done the something same with him when he was a new Naga.

"Focus on your own food, she can help with one meal or two." Voldemort decided, making the Elf perked up and she grabbed the trey. Harry reluctantly gave an affirmative murmur then took a sit opposite to Tom after untangling himself. Nagini focusing on her own meal, a half dead cow that Bailey brought. Voldemort watched Harry wrapping the tail around the chair he has occupied while drinking his potions and wash his hands. Then turn to Bailey.

"Hey Bailey? Why don't you join us?"

Bailey, who was finishing feeding him, hiccupped and stared at him, shocked. Voldemort stared too, but less for the fact that he invited an House Elf to join their dinner, more for his kindness for someone as insignificant as a House Elf. Do they not reminds him of...? 

"Master Harry wanting Bailey to dinner with yous?"

"Of course!" Harry said cheerfully, "You're family. And family eats together, right?"

Bailey stared at him eyes bigger than size of tennis balls, shocked, before starting to twist her ear. "Um, thank you, Master Harry, but Bailey is being only House Elf, sir. Bailey should not - "

Voldemort interrupted her dramatics, wishing to finish his own food, "You can join. After you finish feeding me."

Bailey gaped even more, before stammering out, "B-Bailey is being honoured, Master Dark Lord sir."

Voldemort acted as if he didn't notice the big grin Harry sent their way. Instead, he decided to help the child as he finished his own food. The Elf, Bailey conjured a small chair for her and a spare plate, before delicately starting to serve herself.

"Do you wish to go back to two legs?" He interrupted the conversing Naga and Elf as they eat together.

Harry looked up at him, a little surprised given he never initiated a conversation with him. Then he remembered what he said, looking hopeful, "I'd love to, but I don't know how to - " He trailed off, so much similar to someone he knew that it _burned_.

"I can teach you." Voldemort offered, ignoring what his brain is trying to whisper. He can do at least this when the child is doing so much for him. "But before that, you will need proper cloths."

Harry shrugged as he picked up a cube of meat with his hand and bite into it, much to Voldemort's disgust. "I can go back to my old cloths when I turn back. I won't have itchy scales by then."

"No you can't, you'll have sensitive skin by then." Voldemort informed him, eyeing the way he's eating with distaste, "And you will need lessons on proper decorum, table manners and etiquette. I won't have you eating like a beast in my home."

At that, Harry stopped his hand, inches away from his mouth looking at him sheepish and guilty. Voldemort sighed. "Try not wear your emotion on your sleeve, child. People will use them and make you their target. You will need lessons on Occlumency."

"What is occulency?"

"Occlumency," Voldemort corrected, entering the teacher mode, "is a mind art. It protects your mind, shields you from mental attack and stop letting people know what you're thinking, help you organize your thoughts and guard you forming a mask."

Harry's mouth formed an 'o' as he listened to him, "Wow, you can actually read my mind?" For some reason, he actually looked _delighted_ to know that bit of information, unlike others who would become terrified to have The Dark Lord anywhere near their head. But, he guessed, Harry is still a child, only eight years old. He probably doesn't even understand meaning of privacy. He's just - he scanned his surface thoughts and inwardly sighed, exasperated - yes, only delighted to learn new Magic from his father. _Him_.

"How do I learn them?"

"I will provide you books," Voldemort said. If he is truly stuck with this imbecile who came out of nowhere and demanded to be his son; then he may as well raise him well to support his cause. "Though you're still too young to understand any of them on Occlumency. So I will teach you that personally. And you can read about etiquettes and decorum from books. Now, finish your meal then you can learn how to shift to your human form."

As he said that, Harry started to gobble down his food as a hungry wolf. Voldemort smothered the chuckle that almost escaped his lipless mouth and reprimanded him instead, "Slow down, child. You will feel nauseous if you eat like that."

Finally, when the food is finished and Bailey vanished with a pop along with the conjured tables and extra chairs, Harry was standing in the clearing, ready for having his legs back after what felt like a lifetime. Nagini was watching them from where she has coiled up near Voldemort's chair.

"Hmph," Voldemort says, eyeing the child up and down, then called out, "Bailey?" She arrived quickly, "Bring one of my spare robes from the master bedroom, resize it to fit the child and keep it here." Voldemort nodded on the handle of his chair. He remembered stuffing a robe or five in the master bedroom for emergency purposes. Bailey bowed low and popped back, and brought a folded plain black expensive looking robe, already shortened to fit Harry, and hang it on the handle.

"Are you ready, child?"

Harry nodded, determined to succeed in his first lesson from his father.

"Good. Now as you may have learned already that every Naga has three forms. Serpentine, half-serpentine and human. Most Naga prefers the half-serpentine form, though in Magical Britain, they are forced to remain in human form. Naga's human form in not different than any other common Wizard physically, bar they can still have heightened sense of smell and their natural instincts. Just like that, their serpentine form is not much different than a common snake of same species, with only exception of where they possess the brain and mind of a human and understand their surrounding just like they are used to in their human form. Shifting between the three forms may consider difficult during first or second time, but with time and practice it will come as natural as breathing to you. Are you understanding me, child?"

"Yes father." Harry nodded, soaking up every piece of knowledge from his father. His father is rather good in teaching, and can explain everything easily.

"Good, now to change your form, you must focus on thinking how you used to have a scale free body with two legs, and let your Magic flow to change you into that form. Take deep breaths, clear your mind, and focus."

Harry closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind while breathing deeply. With determination to prove himself to his father, all his focused zeroed on how he had no scales and two legs, instead of his long tail. As he focused on that, he felt a familiar-yet-not-so familiar hook like pull in his navel, and panicked a little, instantly opening his eyes to look down at his navel. He remembered that feeling, last time he felt that, he ended up almost dead.

"You're fighting against your Magic, Harry." Voldemort noted, "This is what happens when someone beat you every time you perform accidental Magic. But do not fret, child. Those despicable Muggles won't touch you again. Let your core pour the Magic in your blood, let it flow to your finger tips."

Harry gulped, still afraid of that feeling, but his instincts are trusting the eldest of den. He let his focus zeroed on his two legged figure again, and felt the hook like sensation in his navel. Panic rose again, and he snapped his eyes open against his own will. His father shook his head, but his voice didn't sound disappointed, "Keep trying."

It took him several attempts to even stop panicking at the sensation of his 'Magic coming out of core' as his father described it. His father, even though patient and understanding, was now starting to tire. Harry was now desperate, truly wanting to go back to his legs. He took several breaths, trying to calm himself like once he did when he brought the complaint card to Dursleys about changing the color of the teacher's wig, and decided to get over with it.

"One last time?" He pleaded his father as he said to continue the lesson tomorrow. Voldemort looked at him, then decided to have one last go and nodded.

Harry took one last inhalation, focusing on the his scale-less two legs and when the hook like sensation rose, he squeezed his eyes shut and let the not-so-unpleasant sensation ran through his blood. He felt as the warm feeling spread more and more towards his limbs and to his fingertips. When they reached his fingers, he felt a tingling sensation throughout his body and slowly opened his eyes, looking at his hands mesmerized. There was a faint glow of greenish mist like waves flowing from his fingertips. He blinked, and then they're gone.

"Ah, you finally did it." Voldemort noted, his voice neutral with a subtle hint of pride which Voldemort didn't realize was there. "It wasn't that hard, was it?"

Harry looked downwards, and sure enough, where there was an emerald scaled appendages he grew accustomed to looking, was scale-less two skinny looking legs. He looked at his hands, running fingers on his collarbones, but no trace of scales. Harry smiled at mum's coos and praises at his successful attempts, looking back at his father who was looking at him with touch of pride.

"Good, now put the robes on and let us retire to the Manor, Sun is setting."

"Yes, father." Harry said, taking a tentative step forward.

Then fall flat on his face.

Harry sighed, pressing his face in the ground wishing the ground to crack apart and swallow him, ignoring his mum as she roll over her belly laughing hysterically at his first attempt at walk - after getting his legs back; he wanted to die in mortification.

Dang it, Gravity!


	6. A Loyal Servant

Voldemort folded the copy Daily Prophet neatly into the table, before summoning the next day's copy using a spare Wand he had stored in the house - it was not as well matched as his old loyal yew one but its the best match he could found when Bailey arrived with small crate of spare Wands she had found on his order. He straighten out the paper on the table infront of him, reading as Harry plays near him.

After Nagini tutored and played with her hatchling and they finished their lunch together, Nagini went out to hunt for herself. She refused to let Bailey bring her food everyday, choosing to do it for herself. Something about keeping up her practice. So she went out, leaving her little one to his father.

Voldemort, wishing to get some of his own work done, has instructed the child to practice pouring his Magic out and control it to his wish. He used to do this when he was young himself. Create illustration and tell himself simple stories to keep himself entertained. At the moment it was to occupy himself during the cold, lonely nights in the Orphanage. But he has a good practice and control of his Magic because of it.

The child was mesmerized with his story of childhood. Soon, he was pouring his own Magic out, trying to grab those greenish foggy mist and control them, following his instructions. After making sure he is well occupied with it, he grabbed the pile of Daily Prophet of last decade Bailey brought for him. The Prophet is truly abominable, singing praises of the fake Boy-Who-Lived and breaking news on how many times he had came for shopping and what else..still, it's useful to learn news of Wizarding World in his absence, occasionally glancing at his son to make sure he's alright and still occupied.

"Did you read the book I gave you last night?" Voldemort asked, summoning next copy. Harry's ever curious eyes following the movement.

"Yes, father." He said brightly. "I had read the first three chapters."

Voldemort nodded, frowning a little as he searched for another follow up article speaking about other of his followers' trials. But instead, another article caught his attention.

Death of Lady Crouch. Private funeral.

After reading the article, Voldemort put the paper down, frowning and thinking about it. Something about the news was bothering him. Voldemort smiled a little at the delightful child as he created a series of colorful illusion of magical dragon from his book using his pure Magic and flew it across the room, silently musing.

There _had_ to be something fishy about it. Lady Crouch's time of death was too close with Barty's death. It could be coincidence. But his own instincts say there's something more to it. And his instincts are never wrong. What it could be? Should he ask for more information from his followers? But he can't summon anyone without a present Dark Mark, specially in his weakened form. But the news is bothering him greatly.

Should he send Tit and Tat to poke around the house of Crouch? May be if they talk to their House Elf..

All his musing came to a halt when he heard a strange screeching sound, something close to wood cracking. Voldemort opened his eyes - when did he close it? - and looked up to find a disgruntled looking Harry glaring at a few books on his laps offended while rubbing his red nose; books that obviously were not there before; and the wooden bookshelf that usually stands on the corner of the room is tipping down, the child right under it.

Everything happens so fast. The child must have summoned the books using his pure magic after watching him do it - Voldemort's mind provides. His magic had been more of a general pull of the books towards himself, and instead of focusing on one particular book, the whole bookshelf had been caught by it.

Harry looks up at noise and his emerald eyes grow big and frightened.

Before he can even think twice about it, Voldemort throws his magic towards the child and drags him through the floor towards him as the bookshelf falls down, crushing the books that had been surrounding Harry on just moment later. Harry's foot is barely an inch away from the top of the fallen bookshelf.

The big, wide eyes started to glisten looking up at him, afraid and scared for his life. Voldemort pants, trying to hold himself together, thoroughly exhausted with the simple use of magic. His body is not up for it.

"Potions." He mumbled and pants, sweating profusely. Harry looked alarmed at that, his own fear momentarily forgotten.

"Bailey...." His child's voice is clearly frightened and frantic. But he has no energy to console the child.

Bailey popped in and out, and again in then he felt his mouth being parted and he swallowed when he felt the familiar taste of Magic Stabilizer and replenisher potion. Another couple of minutes, then he opened his eyes. Harry looking at him teary eyed and almost overwhelmed with guilt.

"Father?"

"I'm fine, child." He said, his voice hoarse. "Do not fret, it happens. With practice, you will have better control of your Magic. Bailey, tighten the sticking charm on every furniture of the room and repair the damage done."

Bailey bowed low and was set to work. Harry was still looking dubious and guilty.

"It's nothing to be guilt for, Harry." He assured him, "When young, I had much more destructive accidents than a simple fall of bookshelf. You only need more practice with your Magic."

Harry nodded, biting his lips. The smell of guilt lessened but still there. Voldemort sighed, counting it as progress and told him to read the book.

Harry agreed and run to his room to bring his book. Voldemort took the opportunity to summon his mischief maker twin Elves.

"Tit? Tat?"

The twin Elves popped in, their similar blue eyes brightening up seeing their master.

"Master Dark Lord sir - "

"Yous alive!"

"Tit and Tat knew - "

"That you haven't left us!"

Voldemort smiled a little fondly at them, feeling nostalgic at their twin talks. This two had been the secret of his many success is last war. And he truly missed them.

"Yes. Thank you, my loyals. I have new mission for you, are you two up for it?"

At the name of new mission, they brighten up.

"Tit and Tat - "

"Will be doing mission - "

"Master Dark Lord sir - "

"Has for us."

"Good." Voldemort nodded, "Remember one of my follower Barty Crouch Jr.? I learned he is dead. I want you two to go his house, search anything and everything you can find about Barty Crouch Jr and report it back to me."

The twins bowed low together, then popped out, the exact moment Harry barged in his office with the books.  


  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  


  
  
They were having dinner together in the living room - except Nagini who was curled up near the fireplace, snoozing away - when Tit and Tat reappeared with a knocked out dirty blonde haired pale man and a hysterical House Elf with very high, quivering squeak of a voice, wearing a tea-towel draped like a toga.

Harry stared, eyes wide and confused, the fork he just started to use inches away from his open mouth, as well Nagini who rose her head from her coils. His father, not so shocked as him, quickly pulled a Wand and stunned the Elf and bound her using live snakes. _":Only bind, no bites:"_ he instructed those snakes who nodded and swayed around the semi hysterical House Elf.

"Tit and Tat - "

"Brought Master's Barty."

"The bad father - "

"Had been hiding Master's Barty - "

"In bad father's house."

"You two did good job." Voldemort said, "Keep eyes on the Elf." still slightly amazed at the news. Barty is alive! His most loyal, faithful is alive!  
But how?

"Erm, why don't you two join us in dinner?" Harry asked, still confused and little wary, but polite and kind as ever. He truly has a soft spot for those little things.

The twins' eyes bulged out, and Voldemort sighed, half amused half exasperated, before asking them do the same. And then introduced them to each other. He can already say the twins had instantly taken a genuine fondness for the little tyke. He is, after all, their Master's son.

They quickly finished their food and Bailey popped back with the plates and other utensils. The twins stood guard on the bound and now awake Elf as Voldemort examined Barty. Harry sitting near his father's chair watching everything with curious big eyes with his mum hissing to him, telling him this is one of his father's followers.

"Master Barty, Master Barty, you must wake up!" She struggled to flung herself towards the young man, "You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!"

"He is only stunned. Now stop talking and let me see him." The Dark Lord sneered. The Elf sniffed but stayed put. Voldemort checked for the spells and soon found the _Imperius_ working, controlling his loyal, making him sneer in displeasure.

Harry watched the man, lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of dirty blonde hair. Curious, Harry crawled towards the man and poked Barty's cheek. At the exact moment his father found the _Imperius_ he was under and Finite'd it, then casted _Rennervate_. Barty snapped his eyes open. Harry yelped and immediately dived behind his mum's huge coils. Hissing loudly at him, his fangs out and venom dripping, ready to strike.

Dazed, Barty stared at him with wide eyes.

"Barty?" His fathers' soft voice called out carefully.

Looking a bit alarmed, Barty looked around, his left forearm twitching, Harry noticed, smelling a bit of similar scent of his father's Magic there. As soon as this 'Barty's' eyes met the unique vibrant red eyes, all dizziness went out of window as he immediately sit up and went to his knees, kissing the hem of the blanket his father is using, his eyes wide with hope and longing, "M-My Lord? I am not fantasizing this, am I?"

Voldemort looked amused, "No need of anymore fantasy, my faithful. Rise. I am here."

Barty shakingly rose his face, eyes still wide with longing and adoration, but still on knees. "I knew it!" He exclaimed with crazed look in his eyes, "I knew master hasn't left us alone. I knew master will come back to us. I searched for you, we searched for you everywhere. I, Bella, the twins... that traitor Igor," He spat out the name as if venom, "He sold us out pleading innocence. that's why.. that's why we couldn't search for you anymore, My Lord."

"Yes, I gathered all the information myself. How nice of Crouch to send his _son_ to Azkaban without trial."

At the mention of his father, Barty's eyes filled up with disgust and hatred. For his father. That's when the still fighting House Elves caught his attention, the one arrived with him calling out his name and struggling.

"Winky." He barked at the House Elf loudly, making Harry flinch and hiss with new wave of agitation. "Stop fighting my masters' Elves this instance, or I will give you cloths."

Winky stopped moving at once, her big eyes filling with tears, "No Master Barty, no cloths. No cloths."

"Then stop fighting and help me serve my master. Go with them and help out with what needed to be done at the moment."

Voldemort cancelled the charms bound her. The Elves popped out. Voldemort glanced at Harry as the child perched himself inside Nagini's coils of safety, refusing to come out even if he now probably understood Barty means no harm to him, if the slow decrease in the display of aggression means anything. Nagini is rubbing his cheeks, hissing soft words to the agitated Naga.

"Tell me, Barty," He decided to address the immediate matter, knowing he will slowly come around when his instincts calm down. "How did you escape from Azkaban?" He will need the information to rescue rest of his loyal followers.

"My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mothers hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each others appearance."

"I see." Voldemort mused, "Of course, The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. Your father knew this, and smuggled you out." This is convenient, but for that he'd need to find Muggles and replace them with his followers. May be grab a few more, incase any of the other prisoners wish to join him.

"Yes My Lord." Barty continued, "My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me." This is good idea, may be kill them off using something incurable like Dragon pox? No wait, Dragon pox has cure now.

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?" asked Voldemort quietly, softly.

"Staged my mothers death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me."

"The _Imperius_ Curse." The Dark Lord sneered, disgusted. If he needs to subdue anyone rebelling against him, he would prefer to keep them locked, but never use so prolonged _Imperius_ that can effect his mind and brain. Specially if the said rebel belongs to him. His family, his son.

Voldemort glanced at his own son at the reminder. Harry looks calmer, peeking curiously from behind Nagini's coils.

"Yes My Lord. I was under my fathers control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with Winky."

"Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" said Voldemort softly. "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf?"

"No, My Lord. I don't believe anyone has seen me."

"Good. Perfect." Voldemort says, satisfied. "Then he can not tell anyone, or ask for anyone's help to capture you without blowing his own reputation."

"Yes My Lord." He said with reverence, his eyes full of hope and adoration for the homunculus form of The Dark Lord infront of him. Harry has long stopped hissing when he started recalling his life, intrigued. After hearing everything and smelling nothing but the pure awe and adoration for his father, Harry slowly rose more to peek at him curious. The honey colored crazed eyes looked back at him through the straw hairs. Harry flickered his tongue, picking up the curiosity and intrigues in him but no ill intention.

"Hello? Come out here, little child." Barty called out, "Why are you hiding behind my master's snake?"

Harry hissed at him, showing his fangs and black mouth, refusing to come out still. He ducked as everyone in the room focused their attention on him. Voldemort decided to not involve Barty at the secret, at least not before he is sure Barty won't kill the young Naga out of revenge. He is yet to confirm if Harry truly is his Horcrux or not. "This is Harry, my son. He was left at the hands of _Muggles_ upon my disappearance." He spat the word out, "Harry didn't even know the existence of Magic until the Muggle beat him to death and was forced to go through an Inheritance to save his life. He found me. Come out, son, and introduce yourself."

At his father's words, Harry's confidence piqued, having acknowledged as son for the first time and shifted back to human form and stepped around his mum's coils, looking still hesitated. "Hi. I am Harry." He gave a tentative half-smile to the crazy man, waving awkwardly.

Barty had a look of disbelieve and awe at the news of his master having a son, looking at Harry with utmost reverence as if he was God-sent Angel. After all, children _are_ considered to be blessings from Lady Magic by the Dark side, and Harry being son of their Lord had him overwhelmed with respect and awe. Barty bowed deep, nose almost touching the ground, "Little Prince, forgive me for not recognizing you at first. I am Barthemius Crouch Junior, most loyal and faithful servant of our Lord, and by extension, you."

Upon hearing the title meant for him and that this man is supposed to be his ' _servant_ ', Harry's already big as doe eyes bulged out, feeling embarrassed and stressed out to the point that he promptly turned his hair in brilliant shade of vibrant red. Barty stared at him in wonder for few seconds, before bend on his knees and guffawed loudly. Voldemort looking less than impressed, though his face stayed impassive. Harry hurriedly turned his hair back, cheeks flushing with mortification.

Just great, he managed to weird himself out infront of his father's first follower coming to meet him. Why he had to be such worthless?

"Wow, Little Prince, you're Metamorphmagus!" He said in awe, still smiling in joy looking back at his Lord, "This is rather rare and very useful ability for Little Prince, My Lord. Though, I do not expect any less from your son. I hear only Black blood could have that."

"What's a black blood?" Harry couldn't stop his curiosity. Barty frowned at him and Voldemort sighed.

"Blood of people belong to the Black family." He said, but didn't explain further. "Barty, you'll help me gain a body for me."

"Yes of course, My Lord." Barty was eager as ever, ready to serve his Master, "What do I have to do?"

"We will talk about it later, I tire easily in this form." The Dark Lord sighed, "But first, your Wand. I know your old one has been destroyed, I will contact a Wandmaker to custom made one for you. And then I want you to start teaching him everything about our World, starting with how to control his Metamorphmagus impulse properly. Now, Harry, you can go out and play with Nagini."

Harry nods and turned, left running after his mum's rapidly slithering form. Voldemort reached out inside his blanket and picked out the Wand he has been using.

"Your hand, Barty."

Barty immediately pulled his sleeve and raised his hand, on his pale hand the Dark Mark displaying proudly.


	7. A New Look

"Wormtail!" Voldemort sneered at the sniveling rat infront of him.

"Master!" Wormtail wheezed, shaking uncontrollably on floor as he stared at him with his teary beady eyes, "Oh master! You've return to us!"

"Cease your theatrics." He barked, and Barty - who was standing with Wands pointing at the chubby rat, kicked out, making the rat recoil. Voldemort had an inkling feeling he wanted to do more to the rat, but refrained. Well, he doesn't blame him. Honestly, who doesn't?

"My Wand, Wormtail."

Wormtail whimpered, and pulled a familiar white Wand out from his filthy robes. Barty snatched it out from his hand, sneering in disgust, before bending on knees and presenting it to properly Voldemort.

With a minute tremor in his heart, Voldemort grasped his pale bone-like finger around his loyal yew wand, feeling it warm up at his touch and closed his eyes to savour the familiar tingling feeling for once more, feeling the way Magic sang at their union.

Ah, how much he missed his loyal companion that never betrayed him ever since he pick it up at Ollivander's.

"Master, oh master! Please - "

Voldemort growled, opening his eyes to glare at the rat for ruining the moment for him. "What?"

"Can I - can I stay here, master? Please I - "

Voldemort snatched the hem of his blanket away before those filthy hands could touch him. He would have crucio'd the cretin for his daring - but he'd rather not exhaust his core at the moment. Barty glowered and kicked the rat away from his Lord.

Voldemort took a deep breath. After all, the rat still has uses. "You will stay at the Manor and help Barty to create a body for me." Voldemort barked out his order, "You'll have your meal in your room and you will not step out of your room unless called. And if you even try harm anyone - and I meant _anyone_ who is living here, you will wish for death when I am through you, do you understand?"

"Oh yes, yes master." Wormtail cried out in relief to have a roof over his head, "Thank you, thank you."

"Winky!" Barty barked out as soon as Voldemort signaled him. "Show the rat the smallest room furthest from my master's private wing." Ever since Voldemort has gained enough energy to talk, he has instructed Harry to move into the master bedroom of the Manor. He had been thankful for the extra breathing space while sharing a bed with a child and a fifteen feet viper. Nagini refused to let either of them out of her sight; until either of them is able to defend themselves enough.

Winky bowed, "Yes Mater Barty. Follow Winky, Mister Rat." Voldemort pressed his lipless mouth to stop the amused smirk threatened to escape. Barty didn't even try to hold his amusement, throwing his head backward, downright laughing.

As soon as they left, Barty turned to his master and sat beside him, looking much like a sulking child. Voldemort sighed. Why did he missed this overgrown child again?

"What happened, Barty?"

"My Lord," Barty looked up with rounded pouty eyes, "Was I not enough to help you with the task?"

Oh, _jealousy_. Voldemort smirked inwardly, amused though he didn't show them. ' _Oh Barty.. you're still such a child!_ ' He could now confirm it, having to live with a _real_ child. Even if the said child is rather happy and cheery in nature.

"The ritual I have been planning will require flesh of a servant. I do not wish you to cut your hand for that, Barty. You're far too important to me for that." He said softly, smirking inwardly when Barty widened his eyes, grinning broadly with adoration for his master shining in his eyes.

___________________________________

  
"My Lord?"

Voldemort hums, looking up from the parchment where he was scribbling the rituals he needed. Barty sat on the ground beside his chair on the garden with a book. They all are outside in the garden, soaking up the late morning sunlight. Harry beside him, sank in the chair with both legs tucked in and still completely immersed in his own book.

"My Lord, when you finally have a body, everyone will feel it. Isn't it?"

"The Mark will darken and give a spark of Magic, yes." Voldemort said bemused, wondering where it is going. "Why, do you not wish everyone know I am back?"

"If you ask me, I think it is necessary to test their loyalty before you announce your presence, My Lord." Barty mused, "Look at what Karkaroff did. Who is stopping him, or Severus from informing Dumbledore and his order?" He asked, lowering his voice, being careful to not startle Little Prince about possible threat - though it was not necessary; Harry was lost to the real World.

Voldemort frowned, "Severus has my confidence. He was working as spy for me." He doesn't need to lower his voice. If Harry wasn't fully occupied with the book, he would have listen to them anyway with his heightened senses. Even he was slightly impressed with the boy's intense focus. This is rather rare among child of his age.

"My Lord, but what about Karkaroff? Or Malfoy? Nott? They all pleaded for innocence and _Imperiused_ after you left. Don't you think you should test for their loyalty beforehand?"

"Lucius is slippery." Voldemort agreed, "No one knows what he will do. But you're right, of course." He mused, "It's preferable for everyone to not know I am back until I regain my optimal health and power. I will think about something. May be make sure they're preoccupied until I gain a body and absorb the Mark's darkening before they notice. Without summon, no one can confirm anything."

Barty bowed, agreeing and fully trusting his Lord. They both watched as Nagini slithered towards Harry, having finally digested her previous meal. She rose her head higher and poked her triangular nose at her son's side. Harry squirmed and let out a giggle, tickled; looking up at his mum with big smile.

 _":Mum.:_ " He said happily. Barty inhaled sharply at the use of Parseltongue, though he should have known his Master's son, who is a Naga himself, should be a Parselmouth too. Barty looked at him in awe, respect for his Little Prince reaching astronomical height.

_":Hatchling, you've been reading whole morning. Take a rest, or your eyes will hurt soon. Come with me. I shall teach you something you'll love:"_

Harry perked up at once and looked at his father with huge pleading eyes. Voldemort inwardly chuckled, keeping straight face and gave a nod, making Harry grin broadly as he running left after his mum.

"Barty, come and look at the list you'll need to buy for the ritual. But first, your new Wand."

As they immersed themselves with further discussion about the Wandmakers they can contact without blowing their cover and about ritual they'll need to perform, they hear someone scream for life. Voldemort and Barty froze, not expecting this. His yew wand slid into his hand. Barty stood, the spare Wand he had been using since his return in his hand. He nodded at Voldemort then ran where they can still hear someone screaming for mercy.

Voldemort's heart hammering frantically, hating every second of how weak he is, unable to go check on his son himself, having to rely on his followers for his son's safety. Though Nagini is still with him, and the scream was far from his child's voice. Still it didn't stop him from worrying.

Is it some Muggle who managed to sneak in their house and attack his son? Or anyone from the Order? Dumbledore?

After what felt like a lifetime, Barty came back, laughing. Not only laughing, but laughing hysterically. Looking like he will collapse anytime, he was laughing so hard.

"Barty?" He asked perplexed, seeing the Wizard is nowhere near stopping.

"M-my Lord.." Barty gasped, "You must - " He chocked out another chuckle, "you must see this." Voldemort frowned staring at him confused, watching Barty point his wand at the chair and transfigured the legs to wheels turning it to a makeshift wheelchair, then pushed it.

They arrived at the scene quickly enough. And Voldemort blinked, gaping at the cat and mouse scene being unfold infront of his eyes.

Or rather, snake and rat.

Wormtail - he had forgot about that rat's presence in his house - probably had given into his rodent instincts - Voldemort mused; and obviously he didn't obey his demand to stay in his room. And Nagini, having discovered the rat roaming around the Manor - must has introduced him to her son as ' _prey_ '. And the child Naga, whose natural instinct is predator to a rat - has trusted his mother's instruction unequivocally. Which resulted in chasing after the rat man in his half serpentine form, grinning broadly and showing his fangs. And having transformed into his plump human form didn't help Wormtail either - because of the rodent like smell and appearance that triggered the chasing Naga's natural instinct even more. And Wormtail; the halfwit, foolish oaf he is - has decided he can outrun someone as fast as a _mamba_ by running in the garden in circle around the fountain while screaming his lungs out.

Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he ever thought it was a good idea to _mark_ Wormtail as his follower. Voldemort sighed, glancing at the sadist Maledictus who was watching the chaos she caused with a maniacal glee, going as far as cheering for his son every time he caught the rat and pretending to bite using his fangs, until Wormtail almost pass out in fear; then letting him go; only so he can chase after him again. And Barty, who had laughed so hard that he finally managed to collapse on the ground beside him.

Voldemort wanted to hide in his room and never come out when the oaf tried to climb on tree to avoid the chasing child Naga. Did he honestly thought a _green mamba_ can not climb a _tree_?

"Alright that's enough." Voldemort sighed, taking his child's attention who was grinning like a cat who just got a full canary as he watched - with patience of an excellent predator - Wormtail trying to climb the tree. At his word, Harry looked at him surprised, "What? Why?" he whined petulantly.

" _:Tom! Don't be a killjoy!:_ " Nagini scowled - well, as much a snake could scowl.

"He already has peed himself, is that not enough?" Beside him, Barty wheezed, clutching his sides.

"NO!" / " _:NO!:_ " Mother and son shouted together. Voldemort looked upward at the clear sky of September, praying for patience. Who would have thought that _he_ will be the sane one when he finally have a family of his own?

"He is a second away from having a coronary. What you'll play with tomorrow, if he dies today?" Voldemort decided to bribe them, ignoring Barty who was panting like a dog in summertime, not having enough air in his body to laugh anymore.

Harry shift back to human form, cheeks puffed up and sulking, "I am sad now." He informed him, bottom lip thrusting out in a pout.

" _:Me too.:_ " Nagini said, curling up near his son and glaring at him, " _:I hope you're happy now, after making us sad._ _:_ "

Voldemort stared at them is disbelief, mouth open and gaping. Did these two just...?

"Marlin, kiddo." Barty wheezed, clutching his sides harder, "I swear to you I will teach you everything I know, specially how to use Magic to hunt the rat even better."

At the promise, Harry perks up, a grin breaking in his face broadly. Voldemort feels he made a huge mistake introducing this two, given the mother-son duo already give him enough headaches.

Nagini huffs and leaves, still muttering how unfair Tom had been for taking their toy prey. _":Come hatchling,:_ " She says as she started to slither away, " _:Tom has become kill joy with old age. We will go to forest and find something else to entertain ourselves with.:"_

' _Well,_ ' Voldemort thought, staring at the duo leaving bewildered, ' _Thank fuck Barty isn't Parselmouth._ '

___________________________________

" _:Humph! I can smell my hatchling here! Now where is my little one?:_ "

Harry pressed his fist against his mouth, muffling the sound of his giggles from where he was perched on the tree, having hiding from mum as they play hide and seek in the forest.

" _:Come out, come out little one! I know you're here! I can hear you laughing!:_ "

Harry widened his eyes and smothered the giggles trying to escape. As he did that, a little buzzing caught his attention. He looked around to find a grasshopper. Without a second thought, acting purely on reflex, he grabbed the hopping grasshopper. He stared at the helplessly flattering grasshopper in his hand, his half mind telling him to crush it. Bite it. Pour venom in it. And half mind screaming it's gross. Urging him to let go of the small insect. Huh?

Being preoccupied with the grasshopper, Harry didn't realize Nagini sneaking up on him.

" _:Boo!:_ "

Letting out a high pitched squeak, Harry - who had perched himself on the small thin branch and his wrapped his tail around the branch to keep himself from falling - constricted and tightened his tail muscle involuntarily.

And then fall on the ground, after the brunch cracked and splinter, much like he did when he was roaming through the forest first time.

Nagini looked down from where she had climbed on the tree to sneak on to her mamba hatchling; torn between laughing at the hilarity and concern for her son.

" _:Harry?:_ "

The child groaned in reply, still buried in the muddy ground refusing to show his embarrassed red face. "I hate gravity." He yelled, voice muffled.

The mother viper laughed, coming down from the tree. Thankfully her hatchling doesn't smell hurt. She poked her tail into her son's ear, causing him to yelp and vigorously shake his head making a funny face, which made her laugh louder. Her hatchling is just too amusing!

"I hate you too." Harry decided, adjusting his glasses.

Nagini opened her mouth to reply, but stopped when Bailey popped in with the news of arrival of Healer Sharptooth; which made her hatchling perk up with joy. She knows Harry adores Healer Sharptooth. His first Magical friend.

They arrive in the garden quickly to find Healer Sharptooth and Barty giving each other extremely judgy look infront of an exasperated Voldemort. Harry blinked, but his face broke into grin when his eyes met the Goblin Healer.

"Healer Sharptooth! May your gold ever flow!" He greeted, not noticing his father giving him a surprised look.

"And may your health never deteriorate, little Harry. How are you?" Sharptooth smirked. "I see you've gained a house guest." He said, sneering at Wizard who had the audacity to _try_ to confront and stop him from meeting his charge.

"I am good," Harry grinned, "And yes, this is Barty Crouch, my father's followers. He is here to help father and teach me."

"I see." He looked at him with narrowed eyes, "And pray tell, Wizard, how are you planning to help The Dark Lord and The Dark Heir with your compromised mental health?"

"Excuse me?" Barty said, taking full offence and drawing his Wand out, "How dare you - "

"Barty." Voldemort warned. Barty stopped immediately.

"I dare, Wizard," Sharptooth sneered, "Because one of them is _my_ charge. It is my responsibility to make sure you do not end up hurting my charge because of your unstable mind after the prolonged exposure to dementors and mind controlling curse."

Barty, whose face had taken a shade of purple in rage, stopped at the last words. Eyes wide and frozen with realization. The Goblin does has a point, though.

"Do you not wish to serve your master properly?"

"I - I do." Barty's voice trembled.

"Then you will contact a mind healer and take care of yourself first." He said, then dismissed him, turning towards the homunculus of The Darkest Lord.

"Dark Lord Voldemort, I will need to retreat to your living room to check on little Harry."

Voldemort nodded, giving permission. A beaming Harry left with Sharptooth and Nagini, already talking miles a minute, recounting everything he did or learned to an amused Goblin. Barty turn to look at his Lord, his eyes pleading. Voldemort chuckles, "Fine." He dismissed the overeager Wizard who immediately left running after them; focusing on his own paperwork and try not to dwell on how _his_ son feels more comfortable with the Goblin than with him.

Barty arrived, hearing Little Prince gushing to the Goblin about the new lessons he had received from Barty on Metamorphmagus while the Goblin uses Magic to ensure his recovery and listening to him. Barty felt jealousy as Little Prince is talking to a Goblin with such ease but still wary of him. As he mused silently from the doorframe, he missed the way Nagini watching him darkly.

Her son may have missed the smell, but she was named Queen of Serpents (Nagini) for some reason. She didn't miss the smell of jealousy and longing coming from the man.

"You know," Healer Sharptooth recommends, "If you're finally having the lessons, you should consider changing your face to look more like your soul father to avoid future hassles."

Hold on. What?

"What?" Barty demands, "What do you mean?" 

Healer Sharptooth ignored him downright, "You're healing much better and quicker now, Harry." He informed him, "May be that you're much happier and your Magic is being used properly, making your core stronger. You've even grown a bit too, looking like a five years old than before when you looked like a toddler because of your malnourishment. With another six months of potion and proper feeding, you will achieve your optimal health and look your real age."

Harry grinned feeling giddy. He hated looking small, it made him look like a prey. He followed him out towards their Floo system which is linked only with Gringotts. Before leaving, Sharptooth paused, then turned. "Stay here, little Harry. I have an important discussion with The Darkest Lord."

Barty was now torn between wanting to chase after the Goblin to watch over his master and to ask Little Prince what they were talking about. But Harry beat him to it.

"Barty?" He asked. Barty's attention snapped towards the child. "Can you show me how my father looked like before he lost body?"

Barty blinked, wishing to demand the answers. But he hold on to his curiosity. No, first thing first.

"Of course." Barty pulled the memory out and conjured a bowl, murmuring the spell that will give the memory a 3D view. Then showed that to Little Prince.

Harry approached him, still a little wary of him but curiosity won over his fear. He looked down at the bowl, tilting his head as he studied his father's face more closely in every angle, then turned towards the mirror in the corner. Harry stared at the mirror and focused on Barty's instructions. 

Within seconds, as if curious little ripples broke under his skin surface as his body started to change. His tanned body lightened up a few shades to match the smooth paleness of his father's skin. His hair is already as dark as his father's and tamed after Bailey's haircut. Harry straightened his curls, making them slightly wavy - just like his fathers' has been.

Harry studied the features, then turn to look at the memory again. They do look alike great deal now, only his face is much soft looking and full of cheek fats. Keeping the image of his father sharply in mind, he focused only on looking like him before he felt the familiar light tingly sensation in his face. He opened his eyes, now smiling brightly when he noticed the desirable changes.

" _:No!:_ " Nagini suddenly protested. Harry blinked, looking at her questioningly. " _:Do not lose the baby fats of your face, they will melt with age naturally.:"_

Harry nodded, trusting his mum's judgement and added the soft 'baby fats' on his face back. Nagini studied him, then nodded, " _:Good. Now change your eye color.:"_

Harry nodded, then paused, " _:You want me to have red eyes like father?:_ " He asked.

Nagini shook her head, " _:No, you are a green mamba, you'll have green eyes. I am saying to change the shade.:_ "

" _:What do you recommend?:_ "

Nagini thought for a moment, then suggested, " _:Ask that overgrown hatchling to show you Avada Kedavra.:_ "

Harry bit his lips to stop the laughter and turned to Barty, "Um, can you show me - " Harry paused, then repeated after his mum, "Abada Kadavra?"

Barty widened his eyes, understanding what is going and smirked, "Oh yeah, and it is _Avada Kedavra_!" He corrected while casting it on the rabbit he conjured. Harry studied the color, blinking when the color brought back a faded memory.

This is the shade of color that he had seen flashing in his dreams many times.

Harry hummed, pushing those thoughts away and looked back at the mirror. Focusing on brightening his emerald green eyes few shades more. He tilted his head, before turning to look at his mum, " _:What do you think?:_ "

" _:Excellent.:_ " Nagini's tongue flickered, " _:Tom will be pleased. Its his favorite curse.:_ "

Harry grinned, then looked back at Barty wiggling his eyebrows. Barty was looking at him in awe, "You look brilliant, Little Prince. Master will adore the eyes most."

"Lets go ask for his opinion then." Harry grinned.

Barty grinned back, "I recommend taking the glasses off until master has seen you properly."

Harry laughed, nodding and removed his glasses. "I am half blind." He warned as he started to follow his mum and Barty's scent out in the garden where his father is pouring over the books.

"Father?" Harry asked, standing infront of him.

Voldemort hummed, lazily looking up from the book he was reading. Then he froze as he stared at him; his crimson red one wide as saucers whirling with strange emotions that Harry didn't understand.

"H-Hadrianus?" Voldemort whispered, still gaping.

Harry frowned. What? "Who's Hadrianus?"


	8. Bitter-sweet Realizations

"Who's Hadrianus?"

Voldemort stared, mouth open and gaping, unable to believe what he's seeing. His brain stopped working. Is it...? Is he dreaming? 

And the eyes... Oh Marlin those eyes...

It can't be...

Technically, Voldemort knows the boy is still Harry. The boy just _talked_ like Harry. He _smells_ like Harry. His Magic _feels_ like Harry. He probably changed his features to copy _him_ , using his Metamorphmagus ability.

Is this some kind of cruel joke?

But Harry can not know about him! No body knows... Nobody! Except...

Voldemort glanced at Nagini, his rage rising, building up like a thunder storm. Nagini is the only one who knew about him. He watched, his carefully constructed calm covering the furious cyclone of rage as Nagini slithered around Hadri - Harry and towards him with a smug smile and impish glee.

" _:Nagini!:_ " Voldemort snarled, eyes flashing crimson, trembling with rage, " _:You foolish, wicked woman! You dare make a fake? Is this some kind of absurd joke of yours?:_ "

" _:I am foolish and wicked?_ :" Nagini snapped, " _:Are you blind, or just stupid? Stop being in denial and just look and feel his magic, and remember how **his** Magic felt like **compare** between the two of them.:_"

Voldemort swallowed, his calm visage has been shattered; blood pressure steadily climbing. He is unable to even raise his eyes to meet the boy's. The boy looked exactly how he remembered _him_. How _he_ would have looked like when he was a kid. Marlin.. he can't. He just... can't.

He was only an hallucination. Right? He _had_ to be an hallucination. He couldn't be real! He just couldn't... He had searched the whole World for..

" _:I don't care.:_ " Voldemort spat out, snarling, " _:Do not cross your line Nagini, or I shall kill you both for such mindless daring.:_ "

" _:Shut your trap, Tom.:_ " Nagini said with a deep tired sigh that spoke decades of being the reasonable one between the two, " _:You have searched for you-know-what in whole World. You travelled to whole World. And now he's standing infront of you, and you're denying him?:_ "

" _:Mum...:_ " Harry murmured, tears welled up in his eyes. " _:It's okay. Father doesn't like it. I will just change back.:_ "

 _":No don't you dare,:_ " Nagini snapped, glaring at her son; but stopped when Harry flinched under her glare. Nagini sighed, speaking softly, " _:Your father is just stupid, my little hatchling, don't mind him. Now you run along and call for Bailey; and ask her to bring your dinner.:_ "

" _:Yes mum.:_ " Harry turned, and snatched his glasses from Barty, then darted off. The fighting couple didn't notice him as Harry, instead of going to the Manor, ran towards the forest.

Suddenly something clicked in Voldemort's mind. "Bailey...dinner..." Voldemort whispered, as a memory flashed infront of his eyes.

  
" _...Bailey was supposed to bring me dinner..._ "  
  


Voldemort's heart almost stopped when everything snapped back into their places, and he finally made all the connections. What did Nagini just said? ".. _feel his Magic and remember how his Magic felt like and compare between the two of them_.."

Voldemort blinked, now fully understanding what his Magic, his heart has been whispering at him. It has been _him_ all along, is it not? He did notice all their similarities. The way they both talk; their happy, chirpy nature; their determination and dedication; their kindness and weakness for House Elves; both of their tendencies to call the Wizards 'Wiggle'. And specially their Magic. The way both their Magic calls to him, their immense innate power that bore a strong resemblance to Voldemort's own magical signature - as though within both of them were a part of The Dark Lord himself. Or may be because of the Horcrux.

This is why Harry felt so familiar to him; that is why his Magic has been claiming the boy. It is one of the reasons he just accepted the imp's presence in his life instead of fighting against it, given he is in his homunculus form.

He had all the clues...how come he not made the final deduction?

He had been living with Hadrianus for a whole month! He finally found the boy! The boy he had been searching...

And then he pushed him away.

" _:Tom? Do you still believe the exact shade of Killing Curse eyes are possible without Magical aid?_ :" Nagini asked quietly.

Voldemort hated being proved wrong, but after searching the whole World, even he had to admit Nagini _might_ be right. No eyes can be the exact shade of Avada Kedavra, unless he is continuously using Magic to shape them. Or a metamorphmagus.

"Where's he?" Voldemort asked, looking around for the child. If he remembered correctly, Nagini asked him to ask Bailey for dinner, right?

" _:Left crying._ :" Nagini simply informed him, frowning as she tasted the air, " _:But I do not smell his presence in the Manor. Where did he go?:_ "

He cursed aloud. "Barty?"

"My Lord!" Barty was looking at him alert and concerned, waiting for being acknowledged, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine," Voldemort glowered, impatient, he needed to see the child. "Where's the child?"

"I - " Barty looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head, "He kinda ... ran outside when your Magic was thrashing around, raging."

Nagini whipped her head around to look at Barty at the exclamation, shocked. Voldemort too jerked up, and pinned Barty with a venomous glare. What? He ran away? How he can leave him, after he finally had him? "Where?"

"Er, I didn't notice.. I was worried for you.."

"You didn't notice!" Voldemort's voice rose few octaves, furious, "And here I thought you swore to look after him!"

"But.. The Goblin said he actually is not your son.. So I thought..."

HOW DARE HE!

"HE IS MINE!" Voldemort roared, "HE IS MY SON! HOW DARE YOU SAY OTHERWISE! _CRUCIO!_ "

Barty let out an agonized scream which filled and echoed through the garden. But only for few seconds, before Voldemort staggered, feeling the exhaustion of his unstable core, draining. "Bailey?" He gasped, lifting the curse, "My potions."

"Right away, Master Dark Lord sir."

Bailey popped in with his potions and bowl of soup. Voldemort swallowed the potions, but pushed the soup bowl away. He won't rest a second until he has his son infront of his eyes again. His red eyes manic, gripping on his Wand tightly, "My son, my Hadrianus.. I had him." Voldemort seethed, his tone murderous, "And then he left. And you let him."

"I apologize, My Lord." Barty gasped, having managed to stand up, albeit shakily and looked guilt. As he should be, "I will go find your son."

 _":No you won't!:_ " Nagini snapped at him irritably, " _:You foolish, stupid overgrown jealous and biased Wiggle. I will find my hatchling on my own.:_ "

"Er.." Barty looked lost at the hissing noises, though he had a feeling he just had an earful from the snake.

"Take me and follow after her." Voldemort snapped, his own voice filled with frustration and anger. But who he is actually frustrated at?

"Take you, My Lord?"

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER??"  
  


  
__________________________________________

  
Tears welled up in his big doe eyes, but Harry didn't even notice them as he kept running and running, not actually minding where he was going and how fast he was going. He just gave into his instincts and followed where his legs were taking him. The experience of roaming in the forest with mum came handy now, as he dodged the low branches, jumped across the stones and dead logs and avoided all the quicksand that mum taught him how to recognize through smell - without actually thinking; while running really fast.

_'You dare make a fake? Is this some kind of absurd joke of yours?'_

He ran even faster, if that was possible as his father's words kept ringing in his mind. His father hated him. Hated his new looks so bad that he wanted to kill him. And threatened to kill his mum.

But soon, his still compromised health and exhaustion caught up with him, overriding his instincts and overwhelming him. Harry collapsed on the ground, hyperventilating and his heart beating so fast that Harry feels like it will stop anytime. Harry swallowed dry, closing his eyes and just resting. Breathing. The way-wire emotions and adrenaline had started to wear off. The late evening in the dark deep forest was awakened and alive. Harry knows he is not safe here, he must keep going. But at the moment, he was just.. exhausted. Too tired to even cry anymore. He felt numb. His legs are cramping. And he is starving. And cold.

For God knows how much time later, his heart started to slow, breathing started to even. The cramps of his legs started to reside. Slowly, Harry stood, adjusting his glasses then looked around. He can smell a water source nearby, and from the sound, it feels like a river. Feeling thirsty, Harry headed that way in the dark. Thanks to his heightened senses and better night vision, he can see and smell just fine, unlike when he was a human. The Moon shone brighter at the clear space around the small river that is flowing rather peacefully.

As soon as he reached the river, he drank deeply quenching his thirst and his hunger subsided largely with the stomach full of water. For now. He glanced down at his feet which are bleeding and dirty, full of mud, still cramping but not too much. Harry shrugged and went to wash his feet.

Harry sat beside the river and started to wash his feet. While doing so, his caught his own reflection on the surface of the small river. He stared at his own reflection. His face has not changed, only sharpened a few features. The only big change was his eyes. He rather liked his new look.

But his father had gotten angry when he turned up looking like this.

For a big part of him wanted to change back, not wishing to look like what made his father - no, he didn't want to be his father - what made _The Dark_ _Lord_ sad and angry. Angry enough that he wanted to kill him. But he also didn't want to go back looking like how he did, knowing he looked like his birth father. Why would he? Neither his birth father wanted him.

No, he will be his own person. He will think of something and change. But how did he want to look like?

Harry frowned, looking at the river while thinking how he should look like. He wished he knew how his mum looked like. But he can't know anymore. And he hasn't seen many people in his life. May be he will roam around some people tomorrow, watch how they look like, and then decide based on what he liked? May be he will head towards the Muggle world where he can - all his thinking came to a halt when a smell caught his nose. Smell of... Harry sniffed the air and widened his eyes. There's fish in the river.

He never had fish before.

Harry's mouth started to water smelling the fresh scent of fish. May be he can try some new diet then? Only if he could catch it. But he doesn't know swimming. His mum still hasn't taught him how to swim. But he won't have her anymore now, will he? 

He felt a pang in his chest thinking about that. He wanted to give up, curl into a circle and cry his heart out again. But he was more hungrier. May be he will cry when he has full stomach and settled. After having almost two months of regular meals, he has quite the appetite now. Harry peered from where he was standing. Its probably not even deep enough to drown a fully grown man.

But Harry is not a fully grown man.

Something flashed in his mind. What did his mum say? Snakes are natural swimmers, isn't it? His mum is never wrong.

May be he just need to get over his fear and try it?

He took his robes off, shivering slightly in the cold and put his glasses on the ground on a big stone and rubbed his sweaty hands around it; so he can easily find them through his smell. Green sparkle shimmered and Harry shifted to his full serpentine green mamba form. In half serpentine form he may use the robes, but in his full serpentine form no human cloths can help him.

He hesitated. ' _Ah well, whatever!_ ' Harry shrugged mentally, deciding to just go with it.

He took a deep breath and slithered towards the river. When the cold water hit his thin body, Harry shivered, half of his mind wishing to retract and stop. But other half prompted him to not chicken away and proceed. After all, the cold season is coming, sooner or later it will be more cold than now.

So Harry advanced. Involuntarily moving his body in lateral, wave-like movements, more or less appearing to shape his slender body in an S pattern. These undulations has started from his head and continuing down their body. This is the same type of body movement he used when moving on very smooth surfaces of the Manor. After trying for some more time, when he is sure that he now has a good grip on how to swim, he started to look for fishes and dive.

He find out the smells are a bit duller in water than air. But he discovered that when he covered his eyes with his brille, he can see underwater just fine. So he took a deep breath and dove under water, waiting behind a big stone, inside the underwater grasses. His green scales being a good camouflage in the Moon light.

Harry didn't had to wait too long. Soon enough, a big brown trout fish appeared infront of him. Harry used all his training to lunge and caught it. He held it for a moment and pour his venom in it. The fish jerked, making him let go as it tried to shuffle away from him, disoriented. Harry sedately following behind, tongue flickering out. His venom is rather fast acting on it as the fish become stiff and probably paralyzed. When it stopped twitching, Harry caught it with his mouth, and swam away, bringing it back to the banks.

Harry, with the paralyzed fish hanging from his mouth, perched himself behind a big stone and decided to swallow it the way he has seen his mum doing many times. The stone providing the much needed protection from the cold breeze. Harry put the fish on the ground and looked at it, trying to see how to eat it without being injured by the fin. Beginning by the mouth is better way. So Harry began to swallow it, slowly, making sure he wouldn't have to regurgitate it later.

After swallowing the whole fish, he felt quite full; his belly bulged out. He began to slither slowly, looking for the stone where he remember leaving his robe and glasses. Tongues flickering repeatedly, he soon discovered why he can't find them.

He is on the other side of the river.

Harry let out a small snake-sigh. He is too full now, and feeling quite the lethargic. Besides, he is now safer in snake form rather in human form at the moment, though the robes could have provided him much appreciated extra warmth. Deciding to return for the robes and glasses tomorrow, he started to taste the air, wishing to find some warm place to rest the night. Not too far away, there is an old tree with multiple holes standing, looking to be quite warm. But Harry knows he shouldn't climb the tree with full stomach, it may disturb his digestion - mum had mentioned it once. So he looked around more.

There's another dead log few meters away.

Tasting the air making sure there is no other snakes or other predators nearby, Harry slowly slithered towards it. He examined it and found there is a little warm looking gap in the dead log, and it was filled with dead insect wings and small furs.

May be its some other snake's home?

But he can't move anymore to find another place. So he looked around more to make sure the snake is not nearby. As he looked around, little buzzing caught his attention. He scented the air, eyes minutely widening when he smelled something familiar. Its the grasshoppers, again!

Harry groaned when something inside him wished to struck out and catch them too. But he is too full now. He can't eat anymore. Besides, insects are smelly and gross. Ignoring them, he slithered inside the gap, tightly coiling up around himself while silently wishing with all his heart that no one, absolutely no one can come inside the gap while he's sleeping and digesting his food.

As he curled up, the whole day flushed infront of his eyes.

He actually thought he finally had a family. A loving mum who will take care of him. A life hardened father who would teach him about Magic and life. But obviously he doesn't deserve that. He is a freak. Dudley did say _freaks don't deserve anything_. And didn't Barty say Metamorphmagus is a rare ability even among Wiggles? Infact there is no other Metamorphmagus in Britain at the moment.

He truly is a freak, isn't it?

Harry mentally vowed at that moment he will never tell anyone else that he is a Metamorphmagus, neither he will use this infront of anyone who doesn't already know. He can't change what has already happened, at least he can stop it from repeating in the future.

May be, just may be he can stay in his snake form and eat fish, frogs and other little preys from the forest; and make a hut when the Sun rises? Will Bailey help him with Magic if he asked her nicely? But he had looked after himself since he can remember, even took care of the whole Dursley family; except for the last two months. Harry is sure he can do it again. Its not a big deal, right?

Harry prayed one last time for his safety, then fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> You know when I started to write this fic, I thought I will cover everything in only one story.. But now I made it a series, so I am planning to divide the fic into pre-Hogwarts and Hogwarts series. What do you people think? Should I, or should I not? Please let me know! Thanks! Ciao <3


	9. You're My Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here! Yayy! *throws confetti*  
> Alright I will stop. Here, enjoy... XD

Nagini ignored the stupid Wiggle carrying stupider Wiggle following her, as she slithered as quickly as she could following the trace of smell of her hatchling. She was cursing herself inwardly for focusing solely on Tom, forgetting their son can understand what they're saying just fine; which he did and took it differently. Her poor hatchling must have thought they're rejecting him. That his father is rejecting him. She wanted to bang her head on the nearby tree. How could she forget that her hatchling is so easy to guilt?

Nagini sighed inwardly as she slither past another quicksand; thankful that she taught him how to identify them. How fast a spooked mamba can run? Nagini knows a green mamba can run up to 12 miles per hour, but a boy with mamba instincts and two legs to jump around like a monkey? At least 15 to 18 miles per hour. Specially if the said boy has run on his adrenaline until his legs can sprint.

The whole journey was quiet, except for the dead logs splintering and rasping of dry leaves as Nagini made her way through the forest, and the heavy breathing of the overgrown stupid Wiggle as he jogged behind her, carrying Tom in his hand.

After hours of following the smell; it was almost nearing midnight when she found the river bank. She was still following the smell; that's how she discovered what her hatchling left behind. She slithered towards them, her triangular head bending downwards as she stared at the familiar resized robes and glasses. The robes smell of forest breeze and seems to be colder, which means they were left behind for at least three or four hours.

Nagini cursed aloud as she raised her head, looking around at the dark forest. Damn it, where did her hatchling go?

Nagini ignored as Barty picked her hatchling's robes and glasses; and showed them to his Lord. Neither did she paid mind to Voldemort who's hand shook as he accepted them and clutch to them to his chest as if some long lost treasure.

Nagini slithered off the big stone and picked up the smell once more and followed it. Soon she realized the smell become duller and duller, then completely vanished as they came at the edge of the river bank. Did he went in the river in his full serpentine form?

" _:Did you teach him to swim?:_ " Voldemort asked, coming to the same conclusion as her.

" _:No I didn't.:_ " Nagini said bemused, glaring at the river as if it was the river's fault her hatchling is not with her at the moment.

Harry doesn't know how to swim. What if his slender serpentine form was swept away with the flow of the river? She knows snakes are natural swimmers, so Harry wouldn't drown. Still she couldn't help but feel the worry constricting her inside constantly. Nagini tried to smell the surface of river for his scent but cursed inwardly when she realized the river's continued flow has erased any existence of smell. May be he drank some water and then went away?

Nagini spent more time tasting and smelling around the river bank, ignoring the chilly early winter coldness creeping into her bones. There is no other trace of his smell that indicates he may have returned from the river. Which only meant, he didn't come back after he went inside the river; may be he went to the other side of the river?

There's one way to find out.

Nagini tasted the water, and shivered when she realized how cold is it. Did her hatchling went into this chilly water? Why he would need to do that? Just how desperate was he? Did any other predator chased him?

The last thought sent a chilled sensation throughout her spine, and without wasting another second, she almost jumped inside the river.

Marlin, its cold!

Nagini ignored the cold, and swam across the river with graceful movement. Her focus was only on searching for her hatchling.

Glancing behind to see the stupid Wiggle transfiguring some tree log into makeshift bridge; and then crossed the river to follow her; still carrying the quiet Dark Lord. At his instruction, Barty casted a warming charm on her which she was internally thankful, but her heart clenching painfully when she remembered her hatchling didn't had the same privilege.

"He is nearby," Voldemort said quietly, his voice drenched with hope, "I can feel him here."

Nagini widened her eyes, her tongue flickering rapidly to pick up any trace of smell. After a thorough search, Nagini discovered that there was dried fish blood left over, consumed no more than couple of hours ago. And it has the smell of her hatchling's saliva and venom.

": _He ate fish,_ :" Nagini said, shocked and with an awe, " _:His first successful hunt, that too underwater! And I missed it!:_ " At that, her anger return with full force, " _:All because of your stupid ass!:_ " Nagini snapped, glaring at Tom.

Voldemort was looking at the fish blood with mixed of surprise, awe, pride and hopeful. At Nagini's outburst, he blinked, looking up at her then turned away with guiltily. He truly has no excuse.

Nagini huffed, before turning her attention on the dried blood. Her hatchling's smell seemed to be almost dull, in very minute form. Nagini had to flicker her tongue repeatedly to pick up the traces.

Nagini realized, a bit startled, that Harry probably didn't shift back from his serpentine form after eating. Which is normal, he probably felt full and lethargic, then went to search some warm place to sleep. But where he went?

Nagini probably would have find out, if she had the energy, but she can feel her own energy draining. She has travelled for at least five or six hours in the dark cold forest, swam across a chilly river, and before that they all had rather busy day.

": _Use the locator charm._ :" Nagini sighed. If Tom can feel her hatchling's presence, he must be nearby enough for the charm to work.

"Barty, cast _point me_."

Barty nodded. " _Point me Harry Riddle._ "

His Wand rose in the air and then pointed toward a dead log. Nagini slithered towards it. Sure enough, the place is reeked of Harry's Magic.

Nagini tasted the air and examined the log carefully to find him. Under the two Wand lights, she caught a glimpse of the shiny green scales sparkling as her hatchling snoozed away, coiling tightly.

There he is. Her little ray of sunshine.

Nagini sighed in relief, as she continued to watch him proudly through the very small hole. Her hatchling has learned really well. He even swam and hunt fish for the first time and ate it, and then found a nice warm place to rest and digest.

"Is he here?" Voldemort's voice was full of hope and anticipating. Nagini nodded, as she tried to poke her head inside the hole. It was too small for even her head.

" _:Hatchling?:"_

The green coils tightened and stiffened up, before relaxing as Harry continued to snooze. Nagini found herself unable to wake the exhausted child up. The day has been tiring for her hatchling, he didn't even had his afternoon nap. If they wish, they may dug the ground around the area for more space so they can approach him. As she voiced her suggestion, Voldemort ordered Barty to do the same. But they soon found some Magical barrier is stopping them from going anywhere near the small hole where the sleeping child Naga residing.

"His Magic is protecting the area." Voldemort noted, "A strong repellant charm, probably cast through Wish Magic."

"Should I cancel the charm or may be _Ac_ _cio_ him?" Barty offered nervously.

"If only you want to die being bitten by an enraged and flighty mamba." Voldemort snapped, irked. "Either will wake him up and without proper rest he will be disoriented and irritable green mamba."

"So what now?"

Nagini glanced at the hole once again, then climbed on top of the dead log and curled up, using her own body to keep the small hole warm.

Voldemort watched her, understanding fully well what she's planning to do. With a sigh, he casted warming charm on the whole area and signaled Barty to put him inside Nagini's coils.

"Now we wait."  


  
_______________________________  


  
When Harry woke up, he hissed and groaned sleepily as the pounding headache throbbed inside his head. Well, that's what he gets for staying in the cold and crying himself to sleep. May be he should get used to it, Harry mused as he slowly poked his head out from his coils, stretching a bit and thankful for being in his serpentine form. His serpentine form has dulled the pain, Harry knows if he was in his human form, he probably would have become overwhelmed with it. Harry slowly raised his head, a bit surprised to realize how warm the hole has been.

Harry sighed, glancing outside of the hole where Sun is rising. May be he should go out and collect his cloths and glasses, then gather some woods to make a tent to live in? He won't go further from the river. He rather liked last night's meal. He could spend his whole life eating them.

That decided, Harry nodded to himself and started to flicker his tongue, tasting the air for presence of any predator nearby. As soon as he did it, he almost yelped in surprise when he realized his mum...and The Dark Lord...and, was it Barty? What are they doing outside his hole?

They can't be waiting for him to come out, right? They won't kill him. Right?

No, mum won't hurt him.

Oh dear. What should he do?

Harry hesitated, not knowing what to do. As wonderful as it sounds, even Harry knows he can't hide inside the hole for ever. May be he will find a way to slither other way, without making a single peep? May be he will hide in the big stones and grasses on the river bank?

Yes. That sounds better.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, Harry poked his head out and tasted the air, looking around. He was surprised to find the three adults are sleeping around his hole. Determined to get away as quickly possible, Harry slithered out and started to head where he can smell the river.

But to his consternation, as soon as he was out of the hole in the chilly dawn weather, the homunculus of The Dark Lord within his mum's coils stirred and opened his eyes. Unknown to Harry, he has already triggered the charm Lord Voldemort has casted; which will alert him as soon as he comes out of the hole.

Harry stopped moving, staring at him like deer in headlight as The Dark Lord blinked open his eyes and looked his way. May be if he stay still he won't notice him? 

Looking at him, Harry knows he already has seen him. Harry swallowed, before turning and quickly gaining speed to slither away.

" _:Do not leave me alone, my child!:_ "

Harry stopped on his track, his already wide eyes staring at the distance, surprised at being addressed as 'my child'. He knows it was _him_ The Dark Lord is addressing. Harry slowly turned his small head to look back at him, flickering his tongue rapidly, still wary of him.

Voldemort was looking at him softly. Nagini has woke up as well. As Harry turn to look at him, his tongue flickering and tasting the air, Voldemort spoke up again, " _:This old man was unable to recognize you before. Can you forgive him and return home?:_ "

Harry gaped, surprised. The air around him does smell like sadness, regret, and hope. Harry glanced at Nagini who has her gaze fix on him. " _:Don't look at me like that, Hatchling.:_ " Nagini said with determination shining in her voice, " _:If you go, I will follow you. I am not staying with this old fool.:_ "

Harry gawped at her incredulously, before slowly raising his head and shift back to his human form. "I thought you didn't want a fake, Lord Slytherin?" He asked, surveying his reaction. And Barty, who was now blinking his eyes open.

Voldemort's heart has almost stopped when he found him looking like exactly ho he was supposed to look like. Hearing the way he addressed him, something sparkled in his eyes, an unknown emotion that is beyond his understanding, "Call me father, Hadrianus."

At the name, Harry looked more puzzled and confused. Voldemort's grin broadened, "This is your new name, my son. Hadrianus Marvolo Slytherin."

He widened his eyes, "Its _my_ name?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. Harry is too common name for someone as unique as you; given by your undeserving birth father who was a commoner himself. Do you like your new name, my child?"

A grin break into his face, "Hadrianus Marvolo Slytherin" He tasted the name then exchanged excited glace with his mum, grinning broader, "I like it. Does it means anything?"

Voldemort looked at him, a genuine fondness for the boy and the thrill to finally have him. He honestly thought he probably had lost him. Who knew convincing a child could be so easy? But he won't let anyone else manipulate him anyway; he will train him that way. He allowed himself to smile for first time in almost decades, "Yes. Hadrianus means rich."

"Rich?" Hadrianus blinked.

"Rich in aesthetics. Wits. Magic. Knowledge. Power."

Hadrianus blinked again, then nodded looking vague and shivering as the cold caught up with him, "Nice."

Voldemort had to agree to that statement. Yes. Nice indeed. He thought, as he kept looking at him as if seeing him for the first time, studying him. Soon he noticed him shivering and squinting his eyes to look. With a deep sigh he returned Hadrianus his glasses and robes, smiling secretly when the boy lit up and put them on. He glanced at the wired filthy glasses with disdain.

That needed to go.

"Let's go back home." He said, glancing at Nagini who has wrapped herself around her hatchling as if hugging him tightly.

"I could Apparate us home?" Barty offers, not wishing to walk that long anymore.

"That would be a good idea." Voldemort agreed. Barty picked him up and on his instruction, Hadrianus and Nagini approached him and gripped on his arm. Barty turned on his feet and Hadrianus felt like he is being forced through very tight rubber tube. As soon as he was standing on the solid ground again, Hadrianus groaned and fall on his knees, retching. Thankfully most of his meal last night has digested, so nothing came out.

"Just take deep breaths through nose and let it out through mouth," Barty advised, handing him a piece of chocolate. Hadrianus nodded, accepting the chocolate and following his instructions and felt his rebelling stomach starting to calm down. He nibbled on the piece of chocolate and stood, feeling much better. They entered the Manor and sat on the living room. Hadrianus perched himself in his mum's coils, cuddling together on the rug infront of the big fireplace. Barty placed Lord Voldemort on his chair.

"My Lord." Barty took their attention back, picking up a list from the table, "Now Little Prince is back to us, I wish to ask a question."

"Yes?" Voldemort said, knowing what he will ask.

"When do you plan to do the ritual?" Barty asked instead, surprising him.

"Samhein." Voldemort answered. Yule is too far away, he refused to stay homunculus that long. Barty nodded, looking ecstatic at the prospect, as if he's more excited about the body recreation ritual. 

Or may be its because its his Lord.

Or because of his inner Ravenclaw salivating at the new knowledge.

"Then I must go to buy the ingredients and start brewing the potion as soon as possible." Barty noted, looking at the list.

"Indeed." Voldemort said, watching as Barty pulled the Wand out and start casting glamour charm on him. Hadrianus watched him with apt fascination as Barty's hair and eye color changed infront of his eyes, and ears and nose's shape changed. Barty bowed low at his Lord, grabbed an apple from the plate Winky brought for them and left.

Hadrianus spoke up while snacking on his own food, "Father? Is my Metamorphmagus ability is something like what Barty did?"

"Metamorphmagus," Voldemort said, "is not glamour. Glamour is what you can call an illusion. While Metamorphmagus changes your face according to your wish. Glamour can be removed against your wish, or may fade off. But Metamorphmagus change never fade off, it will only change when you actively do it with your own wish."

Hadrianus nodded, munching on the cucumber slices looking thoughtful. "And Samhein... It's the Wiggles' more spooky version of Hallowe'en, right?"

Voldemort looked at him exasperated, must he speak like that? He would need to correct and upgrade his vocabulary. "You can say that, yes."

Hadrianus nodded, "By the way, I never understood. Why did your body behaved like that? I mean, if people blow up their body, they die, don't they?" Hadrianus said, then lit up as if he just solved a difficult puzzle, " Is it because you have Magic?"

Voldemort caressed his Wand looking thoughtful, "In a way, yes my Magic helped me do this. As you already know, I have performed some soul magic experiment, which makes me immortal."

Hadrianus's jaw dropped, "Wait wait wait.." He said, his eyes popping out, "Did I just hear you say that you're immortal?"

"Yes." Voldemort's lips quirked.

"Whoa! I thought its some mythological idea, or fairy tale!"

"Well," Voldemort smirked, "You're living in a World where fairy do exist, they're called pixie."

"Wow!" Hadrianus looked awed at that, "That's...a lot to take in." He swallowed, musing, "So, say if someone shot you, you won't bleed out and die?"

"As you already know, my body may 'blow up', as you say, but my soul will stay anchored to the living World."

"But...how? I mean, how would you stop Lucifer from coming and collect your soul?"

Voldemort frowned at the name, before realizing what 'Lucifer' is. He has, after all, spend some time in Muggle World to know it. "No, death can not touch me."

"That's...nice!" Hadrianus grinned, "How did you do that?"

"I have put piece of my soul in an anchor and hide them away."

Hadrianus blinked, tilting his head as he processed the new piece of information, "Wait, are you saying you have cut your soul like a birthday cake and give it to some stuff so they can keep it hidden from death?"

Voldemort felt aghast at his soul being compared with sugary treats, but he had to agree an eight years old innocent child's mind has simplified the whole thing better than he can do it for him. "You can say that." He let out another deep sigh. Its going to be long few years.

Hadrianus looked pensive, "Does that mean you gave me a piece too?"

"Yes." Voldemort looked at him surprised. The child is incredibly smart for an eight years old.

"Oh." Hadrianus was both intrigued and hopeful, "Does that mean I have more brothers? Or sisters? When I can meet them, father? And where are they?"

Voldemort blinked, now realizing what he's thinking, that he made all the Horcrux in living being, "No, Hadrianus. You are the only one living."

"They...died?" Hadrianus's eyes widened, seemingly horrified.

"No no no!" Voldemort shook his head, his hands on his son's hair trying to assure him as his eyes started to glisten at the possibility of his 'dead siblings'. "When I said you're the only one living, I meant the others are safe in some trinkets, not in other living being."

"Oh." Hadrianus nodded, still looking a bit dejected and solicitous, rubbing his cheeks on his mum's scales as he stared at the fireplace, lost in his thought. What's going on inside his little mamba head? Voldemort wondered, amused by the scene.

Voldemort was about to pick up his parchment to start working, when Hadrianus spoke up again, "Father? What about your own soul? Is it alright? Not bleeding out or anything?" Hadrianus rumbled, "Are you sure it's because your body needed full soul, that's why your body blow up into pieces?"

Voldemort paused at that. He never thought about his main soul piece. He is living on what... Less than one percent soul? Voldemort felt gobsmacked at that thought. Damn it!

Hadrianus babbled more, "May be you should bake more pieces of soul cakes to fill out the gaps, father. Just incase..." He said, shrugging finishing his plate, before grabbing his mum's tail and started to play with it.

Vibrant ruby eyes widened more as Voldemort listened to his son speaking. Soul Replenisher Rituals. Yes, he indeed read about them, and he is sure he still has the books on them. But he never thought about doing it for himself.

That is indeed a good idea. Should he look for it and marge both the rituals? 

Or may be do a thorough research about it and do it on the Yule?

Well, the second option sounds better. He will have his own body to prepare for the more complex ritual. After all, this will be even more complicated and difficult than Body Recreation Ritual. May be by the Yule time?

With that planned, Voldemort nodded to himself, pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review please.. I basically thrive on them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, thank you <3  
> Until next time..


End file.
